Teenage Rebellion
by Amira Devant
Summary: At the end of the year, Sena's father gets transferred to USA. If that's not the worst change in his life, Mihue demands that he stop playing American Football. A new life in America means a new start, but is it worth it? See Summary inside. SenaXShin
1. Chapter 1

Teenage Rebellion

Disclaimer: I don't own Eyeshield 21 in anyway and no money is being earned off this story.

Summary: At the end of his freshman year, Sena's father gets transferred to USA. If that's not's the worst change in his life, Sena's mother demands that he stop playing American Football. A new life in America means a new start, but is it worth it without his friends, teammates and American Football? Sometimes you have to fight for what you want, and that's a lesson Sena learnt well with the Deimon Devil Bats. SenaxShin

EDITED - 2012

Chocolate brown eyes stared out the window of the aircraft mournfully. Sena did not want to leave Japan and Deimons. He did not want to leave his friends, teammates and rivals. But his father had been promoted with the condition that he works in the American branch of the company. Sena's mother was thrilled and demanded they go. And so here he was, sitting on a plane that was taking him away from everything he had ever known.

Sena sighed again and ignored his parents' looks. They thought he would have jumped at the opportunities the move offered, especially a chance to start anew. They had known about the bullying and had tried to step in but Sena had asked them not to. In the end, they relied of Mamori to take care of their son when he was at school. Instead, their mild-mannered son had stared at them in shock before storming out of the room. They knew then that Sena hated the idea of leaving but it was too late as everything had been organized. It was meant to be a happy surprise for Sena at the end of his first high school year.

Mihue sighed as she watched her son look out the window sadly. It broke her heart but all she wanted was the best for Sena; and an American education was the obvious choice. Not to mention, away from that dangerous football team. There was no way she was going to allow Sena to continue to play that sport. What if he got hurt again? She had seen the bruises he came home with and she wouldn't stand for it anymore, no matter what her husband said. It was job to keep her baby boy safe and she as hell was going to do just that. He could always take up a safe sport, like chess. All the while Sena's father just looked on and sighed. He kept on telling himself that it all was for the best. If he said it enough, then maybe it will become true.

**Flashback**

"What?" Mamori shouted when Sena dropped the bomb on the team on the last day of the year in the club house. Her voice drowned out even Hiruma's exclamation of "fucking Shimp!" and her face matched the disbelief that the other members wore. After everything they had been through, he was leaving. They had a title to defend and the team was already weakened as 3 sempais would be leaving. But now their Eyeshield 21, Ace running back too? And the fireworks began.

"Not cool to the MAX!" Monta shouted, "Why would you want to leave?"

"Are we not good enough for ya? Huh?" The 'Huh' brothers shouted, "Huh? Huh?"

Hiruma was pulling out his guns and it was then Sena shifted nervously and called for their attention. "I'm sorry but it's not my choice."

That froze everyone's actions as they stared at him. Sena flushed at the attention and the scrutinizing looks. "My father got a promotion with a transfer and he accepted it. They only told me this last night. It's too late to change any plans and I have no choice. They made the decision without me. We are leaving tomorrow," Sena looked up and glanced and every member of the team he had come to love, eyes tearing, "Please believe me! I don't want to leave!"

Mamori's expression softened and she sighed, "Oh Sena... I'm sorry for over reacting. I just worry about you." Before giving him a hug, baffling him slightly at the sudden change of emotions. Swallowing as she released him, Sena turned to his team, eyes downcast. No one said a thing. Nothing could lessen the blow of Sena leaving the club.

"So you're leaving and there is nothing you can do about it, Fucking Shimp?" Hiruma asked in the silence. Sena winced and nodded, not meeting his captain's -no ex-captain's- gaze. Be it from shame or fear, Sena was not quite sure. He was pretty sure though that Hiruma would not try to kill him with Mamori standing right there.

"Guess then I'll have to choose another person to be captain," was all Hiruma said with a sigh, shouldering his gun (an AK47 with a modified trigger, grip and nuzzle). Sena looked up in shock at the statement. He was going to be the next captain of the Deimon Devil Bats? Seeing the disbelieving look on Sena's face, Hiruma reached into his pocket and threw it at Sena. The piece of cloth hit Sena in the face before he caught it. In his hands was a yellow armband with the Deimon Devil Bats mascot and "Captain -21" on it.

"You better train harder than you ever have when you're in USA and return ASAP," Hiruma said while Sena stared at the armband in shock, "And keep that as a reminder of a team that is waiting for you. Got it, fucking shimp?"

Sena gave Hiruma a small, watery smile and nodded, with a determined glint in his eyes. The team then decided in to join in farewells and wailing at the lost of an Ace, teammate and friend. Not that Hiruma did not try to find a way (read blackmail) to keep Sena in Japan. And in the meanwhile, Mamori sent word out to all the other members of Team Japan of the sad news.

Needless to say, the various opposition teams and rivals pitched up at the club house soon after been notified, demanding an explanation. Some demanded a rematch before he left. Snacks turned up and it turned into an impromptu farewell party for Sena.

Everyone had come: Shin and the Knights, Agon and the Nagas , Akaba and the spiders, Kakei and the Poisedon and ect... Even Yamato and his team, who were still in the area, came rushing. The fastest player on Japan was leaving, as well as a teammate to many of them. They party went late into the night, and everyone chatted and joked, reminisced about the past and wondered about the future.

End Flashback

Sighing, Sena turned away from his parents and lowered his gaze to his lap. His hand fiddled with the captaincy armband, his mind drifting to the pile of farewell cards and messages everyone had given him. They had all surprised him when the came to the airport to see him off, as they said. Sena knew the sheer number of people had shocked his parents, especially all the challenges his rivals presented to him for when he came back. Not if. Yet, somehow, Sena couldn't bring himself to care what his parents thought at the moment. He never got angry at them before, but this was different. This time he, Sena the golfer, had something worth staying for. Something worth fighting for.

Sighing again, Sena closed his eyes and willed himself to sleep. Maybe he would dream of what could have happened if he stayed in Japan. Like training with Shin, facing Hiruma and his guns everyday and Monta's enthusiasm for training. Training with his teammates and seeing Mamori-neechan. Playing with the Deimon Devil Bats; the list went on. As he drifted off to the sleep, a single tear leaked out from under his eyelid. Sena had promised himself he would not cry. Slowly he fell into a deep sleep, his last thought being a memory of Shin's farewell at the airport.

Flashback

Sena had blushed and accepted each token with a sad smile and a bow. He thanked everyone profusely. Suddenly, a hand attached itself to his arm and alarmed, Sena looked up at the owner. Blushing again when he saw it was Shin. Without a word, the lineman pulled him from the group and took him a distance away. Confused, Sena went along, hoping the other boy was not going to challenge him there and then. Sena did not want to sit in the long flight with bruises from the Trident Tackle. When the stopped, Sena looked up at Shin, blushing at how close they were.

"Sena Kobayakawa," Shin said with an expressionless face but his eyes held a glint of something. What, Sena did not know. "You are my rival and will always be until I beat you. You should train hard as I will for our next encounter, if in Japan or America." Sena stared in shock at the Knight's Ace. That was the most he heard him speak in one go. Nodding dumbly, Sena agreed.

"And," Shin continued, "I wish you the best, Sena-kun. I'll be waiting for you to come back." His hand was still on Sena's arm and it stayed there as Shin's other hand offered him a blue giftbag with "21's" all over it. Curious, Sena took it with a smile. Sena looked at Shin to see Shin waiting expectantly. Taking that as a clue, Sena reached into the bag and took out a pair of black gloves. American Football gloves to be exact. Examining it, Sena let out an inaudible gasp as he stared in shock at the White Knight's emblem on the back. Like the ones Shin wore. "So you don't forget me," was all Shin said with a small smile before he walked back to the group.

End FlashBack

Landing in America, Sena's parents were excited. But to Sena, it was just another punch from reality. There was no going back to Japan; this all hadn't been a bad dream that he was going to wake up from and discover he was late for training. But it wasn't a dream as a taxi took them to their new home in Miami. Once again, Sena moved as if on autopilot and went to his room, ignoring his parents. Not bothering with anything, he crashed onto his bed and promptly fell asleep; not noticing the tears that stained his cheeks or the worried looks his parents gave him.

When Sena's father went up to bring him down for dinner, His heart cracked at the sight of his son and his tears. He wondered again about this choice but sighed as it was too late to change it. Opening one of the boxes marked 'beddings' he pulled out a pillow and blanket. He draped the blanket over his son and slowly lifted his son's head and placed the pillow underneath him. Lastly, he wiped the tears gently and took off his son's shoes. The "sweet dreams" was lost to the silence as he closed the door. Sena, in his mind, was happily training with the Deimon Devil Bats'; sweet dreams indeed.

The next day was Saturday and the weekend was spent unpacking, and in Sena's case, getting ready for school. He was starting on Monday and he was very thankful he had improved his English skills when he came to the States for the World Cup. Or else would have been in severe trouble. Sena still felt anger towards his parents and the just the unfairness of everything made him angrier. He barely spoke to them, and when he did, it was in short, clipped sentences. More than once, he mentally winced at what Mamori-neechan would have done to him if she could see how he was acting toward his parents.

BY Sunday afternoon, Sena was done unpacking. His room was rather large and very different to what it looked like back in Japan. Some things were the same but on a shelf there was the player's trophy from the Christmas Bowl and the MVP awards he received and his helmet with his eyeshield. Hanging by the shelf was various articles and pictures of: the Deimon Devil Bats, friends, rivals and, of course, Team Japan. In fact, his American Football jerseys hung in his draw and his studded shoes were with his other shoes. The last items on the shelf were the gloves from Shin and the yellow armband.

Later that night as Sena slept, Mihue glanced at her worried husband. They knew that Sena did not want to move but by then it was too late and so they hoped he would make the best of it. But so far, he had barely even spoken to them. Sena had spent most of his time unpacking and preparing for school, but she had caught him staring at photos more than once. It hurt her that her son was hurting but this was for the best. And so they kept telling themselves that. And everything would be okay, eventually. Sena just needed to settle down, right?

Monday morning came and Sena groaned as he turned off his alarm clock. Sighing, he got up and got ready at a snail's pace, as if to delay the inevitable. Sighing, he finally walked to the kitchen, giving his parents a soft "Good morning" before taking a seat. He looked sadly at the cereal and felt a pang of longing for a Japanese breakfast and then some jogging with Shin-kun. Unbeknownst to Sena, his parents shared a look over his head and his mother began a happy, excited conversation with Sena about school.

"You will simply love it, Sena! The level of education is high, so you will have to work hard, but just think of all the opportunities you have. A lot more Universities will accept you just based on the fact that you had an American education. I know the school is a little far, but you can take the school bus..." Mihue said excitedly, a part of her desperate to get her son excited. Her husband just observed them from behind his paper, occasionally nodding his head.

Sighing, Sena just nodded and gave a small smile. "I better go, or I'll miss the... school bus," was all he said, before grabbing his bag. Sena slipped on his running shoes, yelled a goodbye and left the house. Dejectedly, Sena made his way to the bus stop and only had to wait a moment in the small crowd before the bus came. Squaring his shoulders and looking ahead, Sena just silently wished 'Please just let everything go smoothly'.

The school was confusing to say the least and almost nothing like Deimon. he had been quite throughly lost before finding his classes with a map. It seemed to be a blessing in disguise that everyone had merely ignored him. 'At least no has bullied me yet,' Sena thought as he found his second classes, Biology. He walked up to the teacher whom he greeted and bowed to. The man looked at him confused before a light of understanding lit his face. Speaking slowly, as if not sure if Sena could understand him, the man said, "Hello. My name is Mr. Mac. Can you speak English?"

Sena looked at him for a moment before smiling, "Yes, I can speak English. My name is Ko- Sena Kobayakawa." Mr. Mac almost sighed in relief before talking him through the basic rules and things he missed, before directing him to an empty seat at the back of the classroom. The lesson passed quickly and soon it was lunch time. Apparently most students ate in the cafeteria but Sena had packed his own lunch. Making his way outside, Sena explored for a while before finding a nice spot under a tree with a view of a field. A small shine returned to his eyes as he looked at The American Football field.

After finishing his lunch, Sena couldn't resist the temptation of going down to the field. Standing on it, Sena felt a wave of nostalgia, yet again, for his old team. He could almost see them standing around him on the field... A voice broke Sena out of his daydreams as he saw a large boy stalking his way towards. Sena gulped and skittered slightly, eyes searching for an escape route.

"What do you think you are doing? Only footballers are allowed on the field without permission! Or are you a spy from another team? Huh?" the boy pretty much yelled down at Sena. He was tall, almost as tall as Sakuraba-kun, but with brown hair and eyes. Sena looked wide-eyed at him, before managing to reply with no stuttering, "I'm sorry. I just got here today. I didn't know! I just wanted to see the field" Sena apologized and bowed, hoping not to anger the other boy.

The brunette raised an eyebrow but replied, "Okay, just make sure it doesn't happen again, kid. I'm Chris, a lineback for the Hampton Air Hawks, first string."

Sena looked up at his sempai before smiling, "Sena. I just moved here from Japan. I played for the Deimon Devil Bats, running back, also first string," Sena replied. Sena blushed slightly at the incredulous look Chris gave him.

"You play American Football?" Chris asked shocked as he looked at the smaller boy, who flushed and nodded meekly, "And first string as well?" Receiving another nod, Chris looked thoughtful, "Are you going to join the club here?"

Sena stared at Chris in shock for a moment before remembering that everyone in Japan was waiting for him to return, stronger and faster than he was now. And the best way to do that was to join a team. Smiling now, Sena nodded and asked, "Where can I sign up, Chris-kun?" Chris laughed, his brown eyes sparkling, "Just Chris is fine, Sena. You can register in the club house. Come on, I'll take you there."

And that is how Japan's fastest player, Eyeshield 21: Sena Kobayakawa joined his school's team The Air Hawks. It was the first step in a whole new journey of self-discovery and, of course, American Football.

And please leave a review!

Thanks,

Amira D.


	2. Chapter 2

Teenage Rebellion

Disclaimer: I don't own Eyeshield 21 in anyway and no money is being earned off this story.

Summary: At the end of his freshman year, Sena's father gets transferred to USA. If that's not's the worst change in his life, Sena's mother demands that he stop playing American Football. A new life in America means a new start, but is it worth it without his friends, teammates and American Football? Sometimes you have to fight for what you want, and that's a lesson Sena learnt well with the Deimon Devil Bats. SenaxShin

EDITED -2012

* * *

Sena followed Chris into the club room. He supposed this is what a normal club house would look like; it looked nothing like Deimon's one. It was neat and somewhat empty. Glancing around, Sena noticed a few people, obviously members, standing around. Many of them were bigger than him, but that was not a difficult feat. Chris walked up to a desk in a corner with two people by it: one sitting and the other standing. Sena followed, albeit reluctantly.

Smiling, Chris greeted his friends, "Hey Max. Hey Alex. I found another person who wants to join!" The two looked up at Chris and then Sena. Then back at Chris, the one had an eyebrow raised. Still grinning, Chris scratched the back of his head before answering the unasked question, "He just transferred from Japan. He played first string there as running back. And he wants to join. There's no harm in letting him join."

Sighing the one sitting by the desk looked at Sena. Sena didn't know whether to feel insulted or not. But it did strike him that they didn't know about him being Eyeshield 21. "I'm Max, captain and quarterback of the Hawks. Just fill this form in," was all the red head said as he handed Sena a form. Sena smiled and took the form, bowing. The other boy, the blond, laughed, "No need to bow. This is USA. I'm Alex by the way. I'm the receiver," said with a smile.

Sena put down his bag and looked for a pen to fill out the form while Chris chatted to his friends. They were a little disbelieving that Sena could play, but if he wanted to join, they couldn't stop him. Sena quickly filled out the form and handed it back to Max. Max just nodded as he quickly read through the form to make sure that everything was filled in correctly. "There is practice today after school. Be there and bring your own workout clothes. It starts at 3 and ends at 5:30. Welcome to the Hawks, Sena" Max said.

Sena smiled again, "Thanks Max-kun. I'll be there." But before he could say anything else, the warning bell for the end of lunch rang and Sena needed to find his next class. Bowing, Sena left the club house. Some habits are hard to break but bowing was the normal in Japan. Sena felt a pang in his heart at the thought before hurrying as a normal pace to his next lesson: English. The rest of the day rushed by in a blur. All Sena could really think of was the practice after school. He needed to run home (he thankfully had a map. He had been planning to jog home anyway.) to get his kit. The Deimon training uniform that is.

As soon as the last bell rang, Sena hurried out the gates of the school. Taking the map out of his bag, he studied it, memorizing the route home. He then placed the map back in the bag and held the bag close to his chest before he took off at half speed. He whizzed past people and shops, and it felt as natural as always. It wasn't long before he reached his house and entered using his key. Sena noticed his mother was not home so he quickly ran upstairs to his room and dropped his school bag. Sena packed up his kit bag and put in the training uniform. Before he exited the room, Sena paused by the shelf. He grabbed his helmet, the gloves Shin gave him and the captaincy armband. He then left the house (after locking up) in a rush to get back to school.

Sena had fifteen minutes to spare as he reached the school gates and he walked to the field, slightly out of breathe. There were players' already on the field and Sena's eyes widened at the sheer numbers. It was like the Naga's, there had to be at least ten strings worth of players. Some were practicing but many were just talking. Sena entered the club house and slipped away from any and all attention. Not that anyone noticed him anyway. Sena changed quietly and quickly before leaving the change rooms.

Looking at the players on the field, Sena cringed. He was easily the smallest player there. Steeling himself, Sena had to reminded himself that size did not matter. Deimon and Team Japan had proved that time and time again. So Sena held his head high, gloved fists clenched as he walked out. The yellow armband hidden underneath his uniform. It just didn't feel right not to play with it on. Sena did not have to wait long when the coach blew the whistle for attention. 'Coaches,' Sena mentally corrected himself. But looking around, Sena could see who was on the first string by the way they stuck together, standing by the head coach.

The crowd fell quiet as they waited for the head coach to address them."Okay! Welcome back. This year the Hawks will be number one not only in the regional's, but in nationals, That is our goal. It's wonderful to see such a large turnout. As you know, the first string was chosen on a summer camp. But if you work hard enough, you may be considered to join the firsts. But remember, there are other strings, and they will be playing as well. Let's make this our best season yet! Now, each string report to your allocated coach. New members, report to me for evaluation."

Sena gulped slightly as everyone moved towards coaches. But none of the strings moved away and Sena guessed it's because they wanted to see if there were any potential new members. There were about ten new players standing by the head coach as Sena walked over to him and joined the group, trying to ignore the curious gazes.

"Line up!" The head coach shouted, and they scrambled into a line. Somehow, Sena ended up in the middle and being towered over. "I am Coach Nickle. I want you to step forward, state your name, team and position. Start!"

The first boy step forward and said in a loud, confident voice, "Andre Kullen, California Sharks, Lineman." And he stepped back. The names were lost to Sena as his turn approached. Gulping, Sena shook slightly. Inwardly, Sena was terrified. He was here alone. There was no one to support him; nothing here was like the Deimon Devil Bats. And it scared him a lot. Finally it was his turn, so he stepped forward with all the confidence he could muster and looked at the coach.

"Sena Kobayakawa. Deimon Devil bats, Japan. Running back." And he stepped back, seeing the disbelief in the coach's eyes. He opened his mouth and Sena prepared for the worst. There was no Hiruma to threaten people; there was no protective Mamori-neechan.

"You are joking right? You are way too small to play. You're a risk and I won't endanger the club by playing a player who, when injured, will place the club under review. Come back in you Senior year, kid." Coach Nickle stated and Sena winced, fists clenched.

"I'm sorry sir," Sena said, his voice shaking slightly. He can't believe he is saying this! "But that is not an option. I need to keep playing. I need to get stronger for when I return to my team in Japan." Silence met Sena's statement. Gathering his courage, Sena thought of all his rivals and friends. He thought of his team and continued, "If you don't see me as a good enough player then don't play me. But please let me train, at the very least, with the club."

Sena's brown eyes bored into Coach Nickle's grey ones, which widened slightly. Sighing, Coach Nickle merely said, "Suit yourself kid." The coach motioned for the next person to introduce himself. Sena let out a breath he didn't know he held. After introductions, they told they had to run ten laps around the field. Lining up, Sena glanced at his gloves. This was nothing compared to what he and Shin jogged. So when the whistle went off, Sena jogged at his normal pace, which was a lot faster than the others.

Chris was watching the newbies with half an eye. Everyone was. But he eyed Sena with an interest. The kid was timid but had enough spunk to stand up to Coach Nickle. Now watching him jog, Chris frowned. The kid was going to get tired too quickly at the speed his was jogging at. As he passed by, Chris shouted out, "Slow down Sena, or you'll get tired!"

Sena merely threw a look at Chris and carried on as usual. It wasn't that he was ignoring the advice but Sena knew his limits. Compared to Hiruma's training this was easy. BY the fifth lap, 3 people had dropped out. Coach Nickle watched the group with a curous gaze. The little kid was still going strong at quite a fast pace. Then again, the kid did say he played running back. Glancing at the statistics on the firsts' roster, the running back Anthony was strong and fast. He did the 40 yard dash in 4.5 seconds and was strong enough to throw opponents off. The little Japanese kid may be quite fast and have endurance, but he lacked power.

By the eighth lap, There were only 4 players still running, and 3 were slowing down. Surprisingly, the shorty was still going strong. Chris had to admit it but the kid probably trained like crazy top get that sort of endurance because after ten laps, the other three were ready to drop dead. Sena was panting, but not very hard. And he was still standing. Chris glanced at Max who was standing next to him. Max was staring at Sena with a frown.

"What's wrong, Max?" Chris asked, watching the newbies as Coach Nickle instructed them in the next test: power.

"Sena," Max murmured, "I can't shake the feeling like I've seen him before."

Chris shook his head, "You probably mixing him up with someone else. He just transferred form Japan. You can't know him." Chris reasoned.

Max nodded but narrowed his eyes at Sena.

Sena looked at the coach in shock as he explained the next 'game'. They had to tackle each other when called. This tested technique and power. Sena swallowed. He knew he lacked power, and in this game, he couldn't make it up with speed. Gulping, Sena joined the circle and prayed. He winced at the tackles in front of him, and shook slightly when he was called.

Sena took position in the circle, eyeing his opponent who was bigger than him. Narrowing his eyes, Sena waited for the whistle. As soon as it went off, Sena charged using the Dynamite Triangle technique. Everyone watched in shock as the bigger player was pushed back and fell to the ground. Sena's arm was still in attack position, before he lowered it and stepped back into his place, eyes on the ground. Even the Coach had to raise an eyebrow. The kid had techniques; dangerous ones. The next couple times, The Kid alternated between harsh tackles, bumps and when he failed he merely picked himself up. No matter how good the technique, the kid was still too small and, well, weak.

After a while, Coach Nickle called for them to stop. He them split them up into their positions and sent each on to train with different teams. Everyone, except Sena. Sena looked at the Coach expectantly while he chewed his lower lip. He was nervous and scared. Sighing, the Coach looked at him.

"Kid," Coach Nickle said, "You're pretty good but you can't play. Any serious injury and the whole club come under review. You are simply not strong enough. You may have a few techniques but you lack the built and strength. I suggest you came back in a few years but if you want to train, you may. But only with the last string. You can also help picking up the balls and storage of equipment. And you have bad luck with your position. The first three strings all have running backs with a 40 yard dash of 4.5 seconds to 4.8 seconds."

Sena looked at the Coach in shock. He didn't make any team! Sena didn't want to sound arrogant but he had gotten offers from almost all the opposition teams to join their schools. They had wanted Eyeshield 21 on their team. But then Sena remembered Panther and his struggle. Sena sighed and nodded. He would prove himself and train harder than all of them. Nodding, Sena gave the Coach a small smile and made his way to the last string who was doing footwork. Sena merely joined the line and went about his exercise. Chris and Max, who were watching, winced slightly. They felt sorry for the kid. He obviously gave it his all and he still couldn't make any team. If he were bigger, he would have made fourth string, at the very least.

Practice ended and Sena darted around quickly, fetching footballs to store away. When he was done, he went to the change rooms to grab his bag. A lot of the players had left already and Sena just sighed. Hiruma was going to kill him if the captain ever heard his Ace didn't make a team. Shouldering the bag, Sena walked to the school gates and then took off jogging on a route he already marked off as a training route. He ignored the incredulous looks sent his way as he jogged down the road and out of sight.

Sena got home around 7 and as he entered he faced his mother. She looked shocked and angry at him. Sena looked at her confused. Sighing she pinned him with her gaze and asked, "Have you been playing that Football again?"

Sena nodded tiredly. The jog was a lot harder after a long practice but it still felt good. "Sena," Mihue finally said, and Sena looked up to meet her gaze, "I want you to quit. It's too dangerous. This is a fresh start. No one knows that you play over here. I don't want you to play."

Sena started at his mother like she had gone mad, and maybe to him she had. Football was all he had left. He loved it too much; it was something he was good at. Sighing, Sena smiled and shook his head, "I can't mum. I love it too much." And he walked to his room to have a shower. Leaving his mother shocked Sena had never said no to her before and it struck her, that maybe, just maybe, her son really did love football enough to NOT give it up.

Before Sena went to bed that night, he sent off an e-mail to the team. He told them about school and the people and the strange differences. He hesitated about telling them about the Football team. Sighing, Sena thought that maybe they could give him some advice so he wrote a lengthy, detailed part about the Hawks and what was happening. Sena smiled slightlty as he sent the e-mail off. It was only after that did he crawl into bed and allow himself to fall asleep.

"He told me he won't quit after I asked him to!" Mihue tried to explain to her husband, who merely smiled. He sighed before replying, "Do you see it now Mihue. I saw it last year. this is the first time Sena has ever been passionate about anything. This is the first time he hasn't backed down from challenges. He is willing to fight for what he wants and it's making him stronger. I don't think you could stop him from playing. The coach already tried. Sena went to practice today and the head coach Nickle told him to come back when he is bigger. Mihue, Sena told him no! Sena asked to be allowed to at least train with them so he can get stronger, even if he doesn't play in matches."

"See! The coach agrees with me!" Mihue stated triumphantly.

Her husband shook his head at her, "That won't stop Sena. I think he has finally found something worth fighting for."

In Japan, Mamori read the e-mail from Sena. She was smiling sadly until she got the end part. The stupid coach didn't make Sena a team member because he was too small! He didn't even give Sena a chance? Unbelievable. Sena asked for advice and Mamori chewed her lip. She didn't have the expertise for this. So she did the next best thing and forwarded it to all of their friends in the football teams. Mamori may not be with Sena but she would do anything in her power to help him. So, she sent him an e-mail in reply and told him to wait for advice from their friends.

Strangely enough, it was Shin who read the e-mail first. Sakuraba was using the computer for Shin as he was a danger to all technology. Sakuraba was showing Shin the e-mails he received about the Bowls that year, when it popped up. Reading it, Shin smiled slightly, causing Sakuraba to have a near heart attack. But by the end of the e-mail, Shin was furious and it showed. It took all of Sakuraba's courage not to run way; far away. To insult Sena like that was an insult to Shin as he was Sena's rival. Even Sakuraba felt sorry for Sena.

"What advice can we give him?" Shin asked once he reigned in his temper. Sakuraba shrugged. He had never been in that position. Suddenly, Sakuraba had an idea, and said, "Let's take it to Takami! He'll know what to do!" Shin nodded. So they printed out the e-mail and took it to the ex-captain of the team.

The next day Sena had a free period at school and wanted to see if Momori-neechan had replied to his e-mail. So he got a computer in the library and accessed his e-mail and his jaw dropped. His inbox was flooded. Clicking on Mamori-neechan's e-mail first, his eyes widened. She had sent it to everyone! Sena spent the better part of the next hour reading all the e-mails with a slight blush at what some people said and how they reacted (and felt) on his behalf.

Shin, Sakuraba and Takami suggested he should show the coach his 40 yard dash and then explain exactly who he is. Yamato's e-mail was a rant at the discrimination and how Sena should show them exactly why he was one of the best players in Japan. Agon, strangely enough e-mailed him too, saying that he should get someone to knock some sense into the coach. Akaba went on about something about vibes and rhythms leaving Sena more confused than before. Kakei was all for telling the coach that he, Sena, was the real Eyeshield 21. It was the one e-mail from Deimon that made Sena smile. They told him everything will be fine and he must just train hard. Or as Hiruma said, "Train your fucking ass off and prove all those fucking Americans wrong again! Prove yourself as Sena before you reveal your Eyeshield 21, fucking Shrimp."

So, after school, Sena went down to the field early and started training. He went to the weights and started with his weakest area: strength. Sena was lifting his small 50 kg, but considering he started with 20 kg a year ago, it was a good improvement. As he worked out, Sena smiled as he thought of all the encouraging words everyone had sent him.

Sena dragged himself home, his body aching and protesting at the movement of the jogging. Inwardly, Sena was questioning how in on Earth Shin did this everyday! And that Shin-kun thought of him as a rival... Shaking his head, Sena showered and collapsed on his bed, grateful that he didn't have any homework due the next day.

Sena sighed and dropped his head to lie on his desk. He was tired and it's only been a month since he started his training regime. And he was up half the night completing the assignment. Sena had taken jogging to school rather than taking the bus. And jogging back home. More than once he had received weird looks when he arrived or left the school jogging. Speaking of home, things have been tense of late and Sena did feel guilty. The anger had dissolved to resolve to make the best of it. And hopefully he could go back to Japan soon. But it seemed that his mother was angry at him for playing Football again.

Sighing, Sena glanced at the gaggle of people that gathered around one of the tables. The guy, Mark (or at least that's what Sena thought was his name) made the fourth string. The novelty of being the 'new kid' had worn rather quickly, and Sena was once again a loner. But that was fine by him, he did know a few people who greeted him. Sighing again, Sena closed his eyes and relaxed. His body ached like he just had a match against Shin-kun. Or Yamato-kun. Or even Agon-kun. But it like a good ache; like the ache after a long, hard day of training.

A shadow fell across his desk and Sena looked up to see Mark standing there. The boy was big, about Shin's height, with blond hair and blue-green eyes. And you could see he had some muscle. Blue-green eyes looked at him, as the boy offered a smile.

"Um..Hi, Sena. I'm not sure if you know me but I'm Mark," he said and Sena smiled back as he nodded.

"Hi," was all Sena said.

"I was wondering if you could help me," Mark said and Sena waited to hear what it was, "Coach Fallow says my weakness is my endurance. I know at the first practice you ran all ten laps and you weren't panting that hard afterwards. I was wondering how you trained to get that endurance."

Most of the class was staring at him now. The new short kid played Football, and apparently had the endurance training for it. Meanwhile, Sena was smiling softly as he thought of the Death March. And how they completed it, here in America. Grinning, that gave him an idea which he jotted down in Japanese on his notebook. It was then he realized Mark was waiting for an answer.

"My team did a Spartan training program called 'The Death march' last year before the Christmas Bowl. I doubt you could do that, but it really helped us. Right now, I jog 5 km in the mornings and 5 again after training. Weekends is 10km. This is what only a fraction of what one of my rivals back home runs," Sena said, ignoring the shocked looks. "I want to be able to match him, so I'm trying to increase the distance. But train every day, and the endurance comes with time."

Mark stared at him, "What about the Spartan training? I need to build up endurance fast if I want to play the first match in three weeks' time." Sena sighed and shook his head.

"We ran 2000 miles to Las Vegas in one month," Sena said as jaws dropped at the thought, "but I doubt you could do it with your time limit." But before Mark cold say another word, the teacher rushed in, apologizing for being late. Class had started.

At training later, Sena could feel Mark's gaze on him but ignored it in favour of training. They were doing tackles again and Sena suppressed a wince. In these contests of power, Sena always walked away with the bruises. At least none of these tackles were on par with Shin's Trident Tackle, or Yamato's Caeser's Charge. That had been like running into a brick wall. Sena did wince that time, shivered slightly.

After practice, Max had to do some paperwork while Chris loitered around, since Chris was Max's ride home. Bored on standing around, Chris left the club house and looked at the field. To his surprise, he saw the little kid, Sena, still there doing footwork. Chris's eyes narrowed as he watched the young boy, before heading inside.

"Max," Chris called quietly, "you have to come see this." Max looked up from his paperwork, exasperated. But seeing the serious look on his friend's face, he got up and joined Chris.

"Look," Chris said pointing at the small figure. Max watched Sena, admiring the Kid's determination as he kept going at the footwork exercise. Narrowing his eyes, Max watched the foot work and his eyes widened. "You see it too, right? The hat speed Sena is doing those exercises, and he doesn't slow down."

"Sena Kobayakawa," Max said to himself as he walked onto the field and towards the running back. When he was a few feet from Sena, Sena looked up shocked. He hadn't known anyone was still here, as a blush filtered across his cheeks.

"Sena, "Max started, "I was wondering what you number is. You know, what you play as."

Sena looked at him, "21. I play the jersey 21. And I'm sorry about using the field. I will leave if you want..." Sena trailed off. Max shook his head and smiled. Chris stood behind him, staring curiously.

"Sena," Max asked seriously, "what is your time for the 40 yard dash?" Sena's head shot up and looked at Max. Max was testing out a theory, and if it was true, Chris had recruited a diamond.

Sena laughed and smiled. Someone had finally asked! "The last time I check it was 4.12 seconds. But that was during the World Cup."

Chris's head snapped up at the words 'World Cup' and he looked at Max who was smiling. "I knew it. I knew I heard your name before. You were Team Japan's running back ace: Eyeshield 21!" Chris's jaw dropped as Sena blushed heavily.

"Yes," Sena finally said, "I'm Eyeshield 21. But, please don't tell anyone! I'm going to prove to Coach Nickle that you don't have to be big to play Football. I need to stronger anyways. I have a lot of people waiting to beat me when I get back to Japan. And even more people who want my title as Eyeshield 21."

The two older boys stared at Sena, eyes wide and jaws dropped. The Hawks has Eyeshield 21: Sena Kobayakawa, and they wouldn't even know it. Max sighed and nodded; he had to respect Sena's wishes.

"Okay, but if we are in a tight spot and losing, and you can help us win, I'm calling you in," Max said, eyes meeting Sena's. Sena nodded. The team was his team now too, after all.

* * *

Leave a Review!

Amira D


	3. Chapter 3

Teenage Rebellion

Disclaimer: I don't own Eyeshield 21 in anyway and no money is being earned off this story.

Summary: At the end of his freshman year, Sena's father gets transferred to USA. If that's not's the worst change in his life, Sena's mother demands that he stop playing American Football. A new life in America means a new start, but is it worth it without his friends, teammates and American Football? Sometimes you have to fight for what you want, and that's a lesson Sena learnt well with the Deimon Devil Bats. SenaxShin

EDITED - 2012

* * *

Sena wiped the sweat off his brow as he panted slightly as he kept on running. It had been another three weeks since the captain of the Hawks had figured out that he was Eyeshield 21. Practice that day was an endurance test. A team could lose is they became too tired, despite having so many reserves. Sena had seen it in the Christmas Bowl. Inwardly, Sena was happy that at this one thing, he was untouchable in football. He could outrun many off the first string. But he knew he had Hiruma to thank for that. Now there was a devil with endurance. A hand on his shoulder while they were still running laps startled Sena out of his thoughts.

"You," panted Max as he jogged next to Sena, "okay?"

Sena smiled and nodded, "Yeah. I'm just thinking of the players I know with more endurance than me." Max looked at him shocked, Sena was barely panted, even after 10 laps and he was still going strong. There were people with better endurance?

Seeing Max's expression, Sena added, "My ex-captain Hiruma has a better endurance than me. Shin-kun definitely has; and Agon-san. And Yamato-kun. He was the original Eyeshield 21 that I won the title from."

"Were they all Team Japan players?" Max asked, panting all the way. His legs were burning with the strain of trying to keep up with Sena. Sena nodded and smiled. After a few minutes, Max was forced to drop back, leaving Sena to run ahead at his fast pace.

Coach Nickle watched in a morbid fascination as Sena ran ahead of even the first string players. And the pure speed Sena was running at, he was itching to see how fast Sena's 40 yards would be. But the quiet kid wouldn't stand a chance on the field. Sure, he played first string in Japan. But American football was on a whole new level. Though at the back of his mind, Coach Nickle had to agree that Japan had some fearsome players. They had beaten Team USA and their running backs had been small in stature. Most players were smaller in stature because of the genetics, but he couldn't risk it. The American Football Club was on probation as it was because of the crippling neck injury that happened last year. The Hawks had lost a valuable player, and Alex Polishne had almost lost a brother.

Sena stared at the rosters for the match that week and sighed. He had hoped that he would be included, even in the last team! But it seemed Coach Nickle wouldn't change his mind. A hand landed on Sena's shoulder, causing him to jump and turn around. Looking up, Sena smiled and relaxed as he saw a sadly smiling Max. The hand squeezed his shoulder before leaving, and Sena sighed. Throwing one more look at the roster, Sena followed Max to the cafeteria. It had become a norm over the weeks. Chris was the first to invite Sena to sit with them at lunch. There was Chris, Max, Alex, Wayne, Mellisa and Narcissa. They didn't mind Sena joining them and were surprised at Sena's knowledge on Football. The girls thought he was the 'cutest little thing ever!' All the boys were in the first string, and strangely enough, Sena felt comfortable.

So, sitting down at the table and pulling out his bento, Sena looked up to be met with sad gazes. Sena gave smile and shrug and began eating. No one said a thing after the warning look Max gave the table when Alex tried opening his mouth. Perhaps, the most pitying look Sena got was from Alex himself. Sena had heard the story about Rick, Alex's younger brother, and his injury from football. And why the coach was reluctant to let him play. Sena sympathized with the Coach, he was only looking out for the club. And Sena could respect that.

Eating slowly, Sena's mind wondered back to Japan. Mamori had kept him updated with what was happening with Deimon, Sena found slightly strange that she decided to stay on as manager but smiled at the thought that she was just as caught up in football as he was. Hiruma had stayed on as captain by blackmailing the Principle. So the Deimon team at least had almost all its players. And, after the Christmas Bowl victory, there were many new players willing to join. They were hoping to find another reserve running back for while Sena was in USA. Speaking of Hiruma, the blonde had taken to training Sena as the next captain over the phone and internet. Slowly, Hiruma was making Sena the captain Deimon would need.

Perhaps the weirdest thing and Sena had to blush ever so slightly at this, was Shin e-mailing him. Shin had decided he would keep in touch with Sena, informing him how his training was going and, as always, inquiring how Sena's was. Sometimes, Shin would say something that reminded Sena that Shin was in fact human. A passing comment about a movie he saw with the Ojou knights, or the fact that Sakuraba was dating Tamaki. Finishing his lunch, Sena put it away.

"What's the matter Sena?" Max asked as he saw a frown form on the Japanese boy's face. Sena looked up startled. Blushing slightly, Sena shook his head and offered a small smile.

"Just things back home. The Deimon's are finding a hard time replacing me..." Sena said, trailing off as he lost himself in his thoughts again. Chris snorted and exchanged an amused look with Max. Of course it would be difficult to replace the Eyeshield 21 of Japan.

The match went well, and the Hawks won easily. In fact, the next two matches went just as well. The Hawks were looking good this year, and everyone noticed. Sena was... frustrated. He was happy he needn't reveal himself as Eyeshield 21 but the coaches wouldn't even look at him. He was training four times harder than anyone else but they refused to even acknowledge it. Fortunately, Sena's mother backed off slightly. She was happy he wasn't playing the sport, even though he trained. It was a compromised, of sorts. As for Sena's father, he was hardly around because he was so busy with his new job.

It was a month into the season and things turned sour. The Hawks were playing the defending Champions, Nasa Shuttles, and everyone was grim. They had the infamous 'Shuttle Pass' and Panther. Even Max looked grim at the thought of facing them. Sena, on the other hand, had to smile. Panther had been, and is, one hell of a rival. This was one match Sena would attend even if he wasn't playing, just to see Panther play.

The match rolled around faster than usual and Sena had been using the field for extra training when the management came to set up. Leaving the field, Sena felt the butterflies he would feel if he was playing. He changed and grabbed his bag, and then went to the stands. There was a large crowd of supporters but Sena found a good seat and waited.

The match started with a bang, the home crowd cheering for their team to beat the defending Champs. But Nasa looked every bit imposing as they did almost a year ago. Sena watched in fascination as he silently analyzed the team, especially Panther. Panther had improved, but not enough to match Sena's speed and footwork. But he was still the ace of the team. The Hawks were holding their own, but trailing. At half time, the score was in Apollo's favor. 20-12. Sena looked worried at the scoreboard and sighed. He knew from experience that the match wasn't over until that last whistle.

Meanwhile in the change rooms, The Hawks were down. The atmosphere was tense and even Coach Nickle looked worried. Nasa was more powerful and Panther was just too fast to stop. They had thrown everything at them, and still the Hawks were losing. The black-haired running back was panting, and seated on the floor. They had to do something or this was the end. Growling, Max punched the lockers in frustration.

"Damnit!" Max shouted before turning to the coach, "Is there nothing we can do? Anyway to seal them off so we at least stand a chance to win?" The whole team looked at the thoughtful coach.

Coach Nickle shook his head, "Even if we stop the passes, we just can't take out Panther with his speed. We are playing at the highest level in America against them. We just have to stop Panther and intercept the passes. Defense, you have to hold! I know you are all tired. Everything hurts and your legs are burning. But there is no one else. The second string will be murdered out there. You have to carry on fighting for the Hawks. Now is the greatest test you will face. From now on, it's pure determination. They can be beaten. We saw that in the World Cup with Team Japan. They were behind but they fought back. They gave it everything and then some. Now it's your turn."

Max's head snapped up and Chris looked at him. "That's it! Team Japan. Anthony, your out. Coach, you have to trust me on this. We can win this match; we just need to bring someone in. I swore I wouldn't use him unless we were in dire need." Chris's eyes widened as he realized who was coming in, as Max left running.

Sena's eyebrow rose when he saw Max running out of the change rooms and looking at the crowd. Max looked at him and waved his hand, calling him down. Shrugging, Sena left the stands and found Max waiting for him.

"You need to play," was all Max said. Sena's eyes widened and he shook his head.

"What? No! I'm not even on a string!" Sena protested. He did not want almost the whole school to know that he was Eyeshield 21.

Max shook his head, "We need you. We can't lose or we lose our only chance, my last chance, of becoming national champs."

Sena looked slightly green and sighed. "Okay, but I only have my Team Japan uniform with me today. The Deimon's one is in the washing and I don't own a Hawks one." A cheer rang out indicating the teams were back on the field. Looking over his shoulder Max frowned.

"Go change" Max said, "I'll handle it. Good thing your uniform is the same color." And he ran off to speak to the Referee. Sena sighed and walked into the change rooms. Putting his bag down on the bench, he took out his uniform. Looking at it brought back memories making Sena smile. Quickly, Sena changed and put on Shin's gloves. Lastly, Sena put on the captaincy armband over his uniform, showing it off proudly. Before walking out in his 21 jersey, Sena grabbed his helmet with his eyeshield. Looks like Panther is going to get that rematch he wanted.

Max sighed and smiled gratefully at the ref, Nasa's coach and his own. There had to be an agreement that Nasa did not mind that the new running back would have a slightly different uniform. Coach Nickle looked at his player with interest. He trusted Max with the team and was curious as to who this player was, and what uniform it was. At that moment, Sena walked into the field and made his way to the Max and the group. He ignored the looks he got as he carried his eyeshield.

"Sir, Sena Kobayakawa, running back. Jersey 21. And I apologize for not having the right kit. I did not expect to play today, "Sena said with a firm voice, ignoring Coach Nickle's stare and Nasa's coach's widening eyes. But before either could say anything, a voice yelled across the field.

"SENA!" and the next moment Panther was sitting on top of Sena, as the smaller boy had collapsed under Panther's weight. The boy had tackled-hugged him, as usual. He looked at the smaller boy with wide eyes. "When did you come to America? What are you doing here? And why are you playing for the Hawks?"

Sena blushed slightly and smiled at his friend/rival as he gently pushed the boy off him. "Hey Panther. My dad got transferred here and I go to Hampton High School. Good to see you again."

Panther's jaw dropped, "Wait," he said, "you're in America now?" Sena nodded. "Then," Panther said, "Why don't you attend Nasa? Imagine what we could do with our speed!"

Sena laughed and shook his head, "I have friends here, Panther. Plus, it's more fun to play against you then with you."

Panther looked sad for a moment before nodding, "See you on the field Sena, and don't hold back." Sena nodded as Panther sprinted back to his team at top speed.

"Everything is fine then, I take it?" the ref asked and he received no objections, "Then we start the second half in 5 minutes." And he walked away.

Nasa'a coach stared at Sena, before nodding, "It's going to be an interesting match now. But Panther's right, the offer to Nasa still stands. I include a scholarship with that offer. It would be quite a team, Panther and Eyeshield 21: the two fastest players in the world. Think about it, Sena." And he left too.

Sena let out a breath and looked at Max with a smile. "Leave Panther to me. He's improved but he still can't catch me; not from what I've seen," Sena said and he turned around to go to the team bench, "thanks for the chance to play, Max."

And then, to give Panther a taste of what's to come, Sena went Hyperspeed to the bench, stopping just in front of it. The Hawks stared wide-eyed at Sena until Max jogged up to them.

"Alright Hawks! This is Sena, our new running back. But he is better known as Eyeshield 21 of Team Japan. So, this is our game plan..." Max said, quickly reviving the fading team. Coach Nickle watched this and could only sigh. He lowered his head into his hands and felt like screaming. He had an international player in his team the whole time but he refused to even look at him because he was small. Now, the Hawks may lose him if he transfers to Nasa. And why wouldn't he, Nasa was one of the best teams around. And Panther's and Eyeshield 21's rivalry was the stuff of legends.

The Hawks started with an offense position, the linemen ready to guard the back. Max was sweating; everything fell on Sena now. They knew it. Nasa knew it. Panther knew it. Sena, meanwhile, looked out through his blue eyeshield and felt the spark. The challenge he felt every time he played in a match. Nasa took their position, all eyes on Max and Sena. Panther's gaze locked on Sena.

The whistle blew and bodies crashed against each other. Pushing, a gap opened in the defense of the Nasa. The coaches were screaming, yelling to stop the gap but it was too late. Max passed the ball to Sena who shot off like a bullet at lightspeed. He was through the gap in less than a second.

The ball touched his hands and Sena instinctively grabbed it. Sena ran, but his breathing was calm. An eerily calm, as he slipped through the gap and the same calm fell over his body and mind as Panther raced at him. The split second before they met, Sena entered the 4th Deimon Dimension and straight into the Deimon Hurricane without missing a step. Knowing that Panther would recover quickly, Sena picked up the pace, going Hyperspeed. As if on autopilot, Sena watched himself weave through the defense as Panther tried in vain to catch him.

Then someone turned the sound back up as he scored the touchdown. People were screaming, cheering and so were his teammates. Panting, Sena looked back at the field and saw the defense scattered. Max and the team were staring at his with slack jaws. Nasa looked grim as they looked at him. Panther stared in disbelief.

"Hyperspeed. 40 yards in 4 seconds. No loss in speed in any footwork. I do have a title to defend, Panther," Sena told him as he walked by. Panther's shocked gaze looked at him. The kick went through and they scored the bonus point.

Max smiled at Sena, asking, "Hyperspeed?" Sena just shrugged and took up his position in the defense formation. Nasa was on the attack. Max looked at Sena but before he could say anything, Sena said, "You need me to seal Panther's movements. I'm playing. I can take it." Max just nodded.

The whistle blew and Hawks surged forward. The catcher was targeted and sealed. At the glance, Panther gets the ball and he speeds through the Hawk's defense. The crowd groans as Panther dodges past the defense at top speed. Sena had watched the play and blitzed the quarterback, trusting his teammates to seal the receiver. Out of the corner of his eye, Sena sees Panther take the ball, and immediately changes direction. Sena gives chase as Panther dodges, slowly catching up. Seeing the opportunity, Sena surged forward using his version of the spear tackle.

Panther stumbled as the weight crashed into his side, knocking the ball out of his hands. His eyes widened as he realizes just who did that as Sena used Devil ghost Hurricane to turn and pick up the ball. Panther turned and bolted to stop Sena from running further. Sena grabbed the ball and immediately pushed Hyperspeed to put distance between himself and the only person who could catch him. 40 yards later, Sena dropped his speed to lightspeed as he dodged, once again, through the defense. The Hawks recovered quickly and tried desperately to help their running back by clearing the way. Scoring another touchdown, Sena panted. His legs were starting to burn. The constant high speeds pressured his legs but Sena only grinned at the feeling. It reminded him of several matches. Like against Shin, Agon and Yameto. More importantly, he had lasted longer than usually does at top speed. The extra endurance training worked.

The crowd was going crazy. The Hawks were ahead! Nasa was in trouble and they needed to stop the Eyeshield 21 quickly. Sena caught his breathe as he walked back to his position. Max just grinned at him again and Chris hit him on the back. Hard. Wincing, Sena smiled back. Alex nodded in his direction. Wayne was cheering on from the benches. Once again, the Nasa was on offense. The coaches were yelling from the bench in codes. The quarterback nodded and Nasa got into formation and Sena's eyes widened. It was a formation they used against Deimon. Quickly, Sena changed his position for a blitz as Max stared at him.

The moment the ball was in play, Sena blitzed in the only way possible: over the line at lightspeed. Sena threw his body in the air and watched the quaterback's eyes widen as Sena came flying towards him, making the pass stumble. It was Alex who picked up the ball and ran for it. Sena winced and picked himself up and followed. The team tried to take out as many players as possible to extend the run. Sena had done the dynamite tackle at a high pace, knocking his opponent out of the way. Hawks gained 15 yards and first down.

Sena called out to Max, "Call a time out!" Max looked at Sena and nodded, calling the time out. Sena walked with the team to their benches and pulled out an ice pack, cooling his knees. Max watched with a worried look. "Let them think I'm injured," Sena suddenly said, startling Max and the team slightly. "Hiruma-kun, my old captain, was a master at trick plays. I was supposed to be the next captain, " Sena pointed at the captaincy armband, "he taught me a thing or two. What I need to tell you is that I've seen these formations before; when they played against Deimon. They are going to be targeting me, so we will mess with their mind. Max, fake the pass to me but actually do a long pass; I'll draw the attention away. If need be, I'll cut across the field to offer defense for the receiver. Have two running back's blitz. Then, in the next play, we do the same formation back actually give it to the other running back."

Max stared at Sena in shock, who merely shrugged. "I'm training to become the next Captain of the Deimon Devil bats. We are the strongest offensive team in Japan and reigning Champions." Sena sighed as he took the ice packs off, and stretched his legs. Running at Hyperspeed did burn, so the ice did help. Max, in the meanwhile, spoke quickly with Coach Nickle.

"You knew and you didn't tell me," Coach Nickle merely said as Max approached him. Max winced but replied, "He asked me not to. He wanted to prove himself to you."

Coach Nickle sighed and nodded, "He did. I would have played him when we got off probation in two weeks time. Second string or first depending on his 40 yard time. Guess this answers that question." Nickle chuckled, "Adapt Play 17 to suit the Kid's play. Run it with Anthony as the second running back. I don't use trick plays, but let's try it."

Max nodded and smiled before returning to the team and repeating the plan. They got onto the field and got into position. The Nasas eyed the two running backs warily. With the whistle, Sena and Anthony blitzed, drawing Panther and two other players with them. Sena allowed himself to get tackled as Anthony was taken out, Panther's eyes widened. Looking back at the line, Panther saw a long pass to a lone Hawk player deep in Nasa territory. The receiver was taken down, but only 10 yards from a touchdown.

Setting up again, the Nasas steeled themselves as the Hawks took on the same formation, Panther readied himself. No matter what the play was, Sena could not get the ball! Seeing the two running backs blitz again, only Panther followed Sena to eliminate his speed. The Nasa line pushed hard against the Hawks, that finally gave away and someone tackled the quarterback, only to realize that he didn't have the ball. Sena took the tackle as Anthony dodged and scored the touchdown. The crowd went wild.

The Nasa's coach widened as he recognized the plays. He looked over at Eyeshield 21 and his eyes nearly popped out at the sight of the yellow armband. He shouted out across to his team, "Eyeshield 21 is using Deimon trick plays! Remember what plays that Hiruma used and counter them! Use play Alpha 22!" The whole team glared at Sena, who shrunk ever so slightly. Panther merely burst out laughing.

"Hey Sena!" Panther called out, "Never took you for a trickster!" The speedster then eyed the familiar yellow band on Sena's arm. "Then again, you were always his prodigy. Congrats on the captaincy. But we won't fall for the same trick twice!"

And it was Chris who couldn't help but call out, "You already did!"

The game changed drastically with Sena in it. The Hawks won 48-32 in the end and much partying was to happen that night. Sena detached himself from the excited team and approached Panther, wanting to shake his rival's hand. Panther did, good-heartedly, and then he noticed the gloves.

"Aren't those Ojou gloves? I could have sworn Shin wears them!" Panther exclaimed. Sena blushed slightly and nodded, "A farewell gift from Shin-kun," Sena mumbled in reply. Panther laughed and nodded enthusiastically as he went on to ramble on about an invitation to train together and his grandmother would love to see him again.

It was only a little later did many of the supporters realize that the MVP of the match had disappeared. Max searched and found him exiting the school ground. "Sena!" Max called out, causing Sena to jump a foot in the air.

Looking startled, Sena blushed at Max as he stopped. "Where are you going?" Max asked, "The party has started already!"

Sena shook his head, "I can't. I need to get home. I'll see tomorrow, Max." Max nodded and said his farewell. Sena turned at started jogging out of the gates, shocking Max slightly that Sena was going to jog home. But he knew better than to stop him. Max knew all about Shin and the rivalry he shared with Sena. Smiling, Max returned to the party and informed the coach that the ace had gone home.

Jogging home, Sena let a smile blossom on his face as he let the adrenalin run amok in his body. He had missed this. The absolute exhilaration. And it felt damn good to be back.

* * *

P.S. You better read and review, cos right now it's 3:30 in the damn morning!

Amira D


	4. Chapter 4

Teenage Rebellion

Disclaimer: I don't own Eyeshield 21 in anyway and no money is being earned off this story.

Summary: At the end of his freshman year, Sena's father gets transferred to USA. If that's not's the worst change in his life, Sena's mother demands that he stop playing American Football. A new life in America means a new start, but is it worth it without his friends, teammates and American Football? Sometimes you have to fight for what you want, and that's a lesson Sena learnt well with the Deimon Devil Bats. SenaxShin

EDITED - 2012

* * *

Sena panted as he entered his home. Calling out his presence, his mother walked to the greet him. She stood frozen at the sight before her. Sena gulped slightly before greeting his mother. She stared Sena down, not saying a word at his appearance. Sena merely lowered his head and headed up to his room, sighing at the storm that was brewing. It was obvious from his appearance that he had played but he couldn't regret getting on the field and playing. Feeling the challenge and the thrill and the pure joy at simply playing football. And this was something Sena couldn't let go. He couldn't fight to stay with Deimon, but he could still fight got play the sport he loves. Dumping the kitbag onto the floor, Sena entered the bathroom with a shower in mind followed by a quick meal and bed. The meal being slightly awkward as his mother refused to talk to him. Sighing, Sena fell asleep with a smile on his face for the first time.

Sun shone through the open curtains and onto the bed, waking up the footballer before the alarm could even ring. It was Saturday but there still was training, not anything close to Deimon's hellish training, but training nonetheless, followed by personal training. Groaning, Sena got up wearily and glanced at the clock. It was over an hour before he usually got up! Moaning, he fell back in bed but sleep had been lost to him. Grumbling, Sena got up and got ready in his training kit. It was still 30 minutes before he had to get up, Sena decided to e-mail home. Japan would always be home to him.

Sena booted up his computer and logged onto his e-mail. He spent the next ten minutes writing a detailed message to Hiruma and the team about the game and how he finally played. He told them of Hyperspeed, his new technique that even Hiruma would be proud of, and the other new techniques he was working on. He told Hiruma happily that he read through Nasa'a plays and drove the other team's coach crazy. Finally, he sent well wishes and how he wished he could be back there with them; and he signed it. Before logging off, Sena couldn't help but send an e-mail to Shin as well.

Konichiwa Shin-san!

Arigrato for the training plan you helped me draw up! It really helped. I finally played for the first string yesterday, and against Nasa. Panther is as fast as ever, and getting faster I think. We won though, and I must say that I will enjoy playing against you when I come back to Japan to test my new skills. Thank you so much Shin-san, without you I wouldn't have improved as much as I have. I miss our matches and training. How is your training coming along? I understand how you feel when you said that you want to get stronger. I want to, too.

Anyways, I must go. I have training now. I hope you have a good day and that your training goes well.

Your friend,

Sena.

Quickly sending it off, Sena grabbed his kitbag (with clean clothes) and hurried to the kitchen to grab something to eat. Sena froze in the doorway as both of his parents argued heatedly. They stopped when they noticed Sena's presence. An awkward silence fell over the kitchen as Sena dropped his kitbag to the floor.

"I won't quit," Sena said quietly looking at his mother, "you took me away from Deimon and my team, but I won't quit. I love it too much mum and I wish you could see it. For once in my life, when I'm on the field, I don't feel insignificant and useless. I'm apart of something and I can hold my own. I can play Football better than most and I know you worry about me. They can't hurt me if they can't catch me, and sometimes I will need to take the hit for the team, but I'm fine with that. Why can't you be too?"

Mihue couldn't meet her son's gaze, not while knowing that she caused the pain there when she forbid him from doing something he loved so much. But the maternal part of her demanded that she stop this 'football nonsense'. Sighing at his wife's silence, Sena's dad smiled at his sin and motioned for him to take a seat at the table. Breakfast was then a quiet affair. Thanking his mother, Sena got up to leave. Picking up the kitbag as he left the kitchen, his father's voice stopped him.

"Do they know you're Eyeshield, Sena?" he asked. Sena turned and smiled. Nodding slowly, he answered, "Yes. They finally know but I think I've earned the respect of some players before that." The smile Sena got back matched his. Shouting a soft goodbye, Sena left the house, Sighing in relief, he secured his bag and took off in a dash, not full speed, for his school.

Slowing down to a jog, Sena gulped at the sight of his school gates and had the urge to run away. There was this ominous feeling, just like when he was about face Shin. With half a mind to run away, Sena took a deep breath and entered the school grounds. Walking onto the field, Sena looked around only to see it deserted. Laughing to himself, Sena remembered he was at least 45 minutes early for practice. Shrugging, Sena dropped his bag by the clubhouse and went for a warm up run around the field; why waste the time?

When the coaches and the captain arrived to prepare for the practice they were met with a somewhat astounding sight of Sena doing basic footwork exercises at lightspeed. Max was the first one to snap out of it, seeing as he had seen something like it before, and called out to Sena. Sena's head snapped up as he finished his run, blushing at the sight of all the coaches staring at him. Seeing Max wave him over, Sena slowly walked to them, head down with embarrassment. He hadn't thought the coaches would come early and berated himself for not thinking.

"Hey Sena," Max called out to him as he approached the group, "what are you doing here so early?"

Blushing badly, Sena could only mumble out the excuse of not being able to sleep and deciding to get a head start on his personal training. Staring at the little running back, Coach Nickle felt a little dread at asking what the personal training was. Rather, he cleared his throat to hold everyone's attention. Looking at the lithe footballer, he sighed and could only say, "Sena, I would like to apologize for not giving you a chance. I know we explained it to you but that is not an excuse for not seeing your true potential as a coach. We, I, should have at the very least allowed you to try out like all the others and trained accordingly."

Sena cringed but smiled. He shook his head and bowed. "I understand. Your actions were is the best interest of the team. There is nothing to forgive." Sena said simply. Max shook his head at the younger player as he excused himself to continue his training.

It was within the next half an hour did the rest of the Hawks players drift towards the pitch for practice, only to be met with the unusual sight. Sena had set up the tackling dummies, and proceeded to hit them again and again with lightspeeed tackles. Panting, he took a short break before throwing himself, literally, at his training. The first string just stood there watching the true Eyeshield 21 in awe. The rest of the strings stood there with their jaws on the ground.

A whistle broke the air, calling for attention. Everyone turned to Coach Nickle, waiting his instructions. "We got really lucky with the last match. As we have seen, we have a long way still to go. Now, we have a free week followed by the Golden Mustangs match. So, the training for today is an obstacle course, of sorts. String by string will run in, and from then, we will work on weak areas of each player from the data collected. First string, you're up first."

The course was set up behind Coach Nickle, using a good part of the field. First up was footwork which lead into picking up a ball and running the 40 yards. Then the ball was passed to the allocated area. Then another 40 yard run and receiving a ball. Last but not least, various tackling dummies and ending with one lap around the field that had to be sprinted. Players milled around, eyeing both Sena and the course, no one wanting to approach either. Finally, Max started the course, moving swiftly as he was averagely skilled in almost all of the areas. Seeing that no one else would go next, Sena took a deep breathe and charged in.

The practice left all the strings panting, including Sena. It had been harsh, nowhere near the Death March, but still on Deimon harsh. And at that Sena had to smile. Seeing the boy smile, the coaches stared befuddled. They knew that the practice was no joke as it was harder than anything they ever did before. Sena gave a breathy chuckle before picking himself up. Stretching, Sena noted how much his legs burned and decided to forego the extra jogging around the field for a longer jog home. Plus, he needed some time to just think. And jogging cleared his head for him.

The jog did help Sena think, as he aimlessly ran through the streets of the somewhat still unfamiliar town. Inside Sena's mind was pure chaos. Old responsibilities versus new one. Panther's offer was still in the back of his mind. And strangely, Shin was firmly lodged in there as well. Sena also knew that the clock was ticking on the American football season to start in Japan, and there was the little fact of the Hawks actually winning the league and going to their nationals.

Finally stopping by his house, Sena panted harshly and stared ahead. He was nowhere near calming all his thoughts, and glancing at the house, he gulped. There was bound to be some sort of confrontation. He just knew it. Bracing himself for the inevitable, Sena entered the house. Peering around, it seemed that Mihue was not at home. Sena could only sigh in relief as he went to his room to try and do the homework. He was never really an academic.

Several hours later, Sena opened his eyes groggily as the buzzing woke him up. 'Cellphone' Sena thought sleepily as he groped around for the illusive object. Sena could slurr out a "Hello?" as he answered.

"Kekeke, already talking like a yank, Fucking Chibi!" came the devilish voice, immediately jolting out Sena out of his sleepy haze.

"Hiruma-san!" was all Sena could say as he bolted upright, papers falling around.

"That's right fucking Shrimp. Now explain to me what this Hyperspeed is!" came the order.

"Um...Hiruma-san. Hyperspeed isn't exactly 40 yards in 4 seconds. I kinda...played Panther. Hyperspeed is a technique I was working on for a while. It tricks the chaser into believing that I'm running faster that I actually am. Hiruma-san, it's an illusion. It's all in the footwork, well mostly. My top speed is 4.08 seconds for 40 yards right now. But I can't keep that top speed for a whole match. I could do three, maybe four runs at best at that speed."

There was a moment of silence that caused Sena to start to sweat. "Shrimp!" came Hiruma's voice, "Kekeke! That is fucking brilliant! Don't use it too much or fucking people will understand the fucking illusion."

Blushing, Sena shyly muttered out "Thanks" and "of course, Hiruma-san."

"Sena," Hiruma's serious voice cackled over the phone, "I've been working on it. Expect to be back home within two months. It's the best I can fucking do for now" he grumbled out. Sena's jaw slackened. There was nothing the blonde devil couldn't do.

"Listen up, Fucking Chibi!" Hiruma yelled over the phone, grabbing Sena out of his thoughts, yet again. 'I've got to stop drifting off like that,' Sena thought as he answered, "hai!"

"Now, I'm flying some plays over to you right now, they should arrive in the next five minutes. These plays use the objective..."

Frowning slightly, Sena picked up his discarded pen and notepad from earlier and began taking notes diligently. He was the next Captain after all and he couldn't let his team down. It all boiled down to that little fact. The Deimon Devil Bats were his team, the team that he helped create and that grew from the ragtag bunch. Friends, and teammates, brought together. They were the one-in-a-million team. And his responsibility lay there.

Dinner was a silent affair. Sena glanced at his tired father, he could see the lines in his face. Frowning, Sena chewed and swallowed his bite of food, before asking, "daijabou, outo-san?"

He was given a tired smile at Sena and replied, "hai, things have been a little bit busy at the work. There is a new client, who is a pretty big one. He wanted me to be personally in charge of his accounts. He's Japanese and demanded I handle his affairs. There is a lot of work and I don't know the team I'm working with, not like the team I had in Japan."

Sena nodded in understanding, before smiling slightly and merely replying, "Then get to know your new team, their strengths and weaknesses. It about building up a new team with no time, right dad?"

Seeing the nod of response, Sena shrugged s a small smile graced his lips as he pulled on experience from old memories, "Then take a day off and spend the time getting to know your new team. We did that with the Devil Bats, through training. Your team cannot function without knowing about each other. Rather work of a smaller project or take the day working out the team dynamic. You can't work a machine if you don't know the parts. "

Sena's dad chuckled, "Football wisdom?" he had to ask. Sena laughed and nodded. "Well, I am the next captain," Sena replied jokingly.

The conversation was cut short by the quiet voice of Mihue, "You're not giving it up, are you Sena?"

Steeling himself, Sena met his mother's gaze and replied with a firm, "No."

Sighing, Mihue set down her cutlery and stared down at Sena. Sena gulped but met her gaze firmly. "You've grown," Mihue said softly after a few moments, dropping her gaze. "I guess that means that I'm not needed to protect you anymore."

Sena smiled at his mum, "I have grown, but I promise to try to not make you worry."

Sena's dad chuckled at Sena, diverting his attention. "Sena, I doubt your mother will ever stop worrying!"

Monday morning came with a ningling sense of dread that played in the back of Sena's mind. There was something... something that made him fear the day, but for the life of him he could not remember. There were no tests, projects or assignments that day, or that week for the matter. He did not have a bully to face, or dodge, or run away from. Being on the football team helped him in that aspect. Plus, there was no way Max would allow any bullying of his players...

'Oh shit,' Sena thought as his eyes widened in realization of just why he dreaded today. Running away, football, and the match. 'Everyone at school knows who I am!' And he had the feeling it was going to worse than the time in Japan when he announced his identity as Eyeshield 21; especially with no Hiruma and Mamori-nee to protect him. Sena gulped and got ready with reluctance. And for some reason, he could hear the funeral march playing in his mind.

He ran to school like he always did; only slightly panting at he reached the gates. Swallowing harshly, Sena walked forward and tried to keep his head down as much as possible as he did in middle school.

The moment he stepped into the hallway, a hush fell in the immediate area. Slowly the whispers started and Sena walked quickly to his locker. The stares burnt him as people pointed and whispered. He could already hear what they were saying.

The short Japanese kid is the Eyehshield 21!

He's the fastest man on Earth!

He played with the Japanese Football team and won the Youth World Cup!

He's too small to be a football star! He should join the track team; much better suited for his built.

I swear! I saw it myself at the match last weekend. He's unstoppable!

He runs like lightening; not even Panther could keep up!

And all it did was make him nervous. Sena hurriedly grabbed his books and made his way to homeroom, despite being almost ten minutes early. Anything to get away from the stares! 'How did Shin and them deal with it!' was all Sena could think as he found refuge in the classroom. He took his seat at the back of the class and awaited the day to begin. Logically, if it began faster it would end faster.

In the end, it as Mark that actually approached Sena. This happened after the teacher finished up in homeroom. Mark had promptly walked towards him, with Sena immediately slouching in his seat and staring at the desk.

"Um, Sena?" Mark asked Sena hesitantly. Sena sighed and steeled himself as he raised his head to meet his classmate's eyes. "Could I... Well, I was hoping…" Mark stumbled, before swallowing and finally saying, "Could you please sign this football!"

And Sena stared at the said football in shock. 'Well,' Sena thought to himself, 'this is a first.'

Sena collapsed into his seat at lunch, garnering worried looks from his friends. He stared at the food in front of him and stabbed a chip viciously and ate it. All the while, he didn't look up from the table as he mumbled in Japanese to himself. "No wonder Agon is always in a bad mood. And why Shin never speaks to people. All you do is encourage them! They become rapid! How did Sakuraba survive? Rapid fan people. And the staring! I would they rather try to recruit me like that did back in Deimon. Why are they making a fuss anyways? They didn't back home when they found out who I am. And it's not like I was the only one that won the cup; they whole team won it. It was all our efforts and dreams and skills. Stupid Americans..."

His friends shared amused looks as they were not oblivious to what was happening around the school and the rumors that were spreading like wildfire. The Hawks had the Eyeshield 21 playing for them.

"It's okay Sena," Max said with a small smile when the younger boy's head snapped up at his voice, "Things will die down. You're just the latest gossip. Give it a week and they will leave you alone."

Sena groaned and his head hit the table. A week! He wasn't going to survive.

* * *

Review!

Amira D.


	5. Chapter 5

Teenage Rebellion

Disclaimer: I don't own Eyeshield 21 in anyway and no money is being earned off this story.

Summary: At the end of his freshman year, Sena's father gets transferred to USA. If that's not's the worst change in his life, Sena's mother demands that he stop playing American Football. A new life in America means a new start, but is it worth it without his friends, teammates and American Football? Sometimes you have to fight for what you want, and that's a lesson Sena learnt well with the Deimon Devil Bats. SenaxShin

EDITED - 2012

* * *

After jogging home, Sena collapsed into his chair and booted his computer. It had been a couple days since he last checked his e-mails, and he had a 'lesson' with Hiruma later on Skype. Logging on, Sena almost fell out of his chair by the amount of e-mails. There was one from Mamori, one from Deimon as a whole. Another one from Agon and team, and an update from Yameto. Riku also wrote a couple. And, at this Sena's jaw dropped, five from Shin.

'Five?' Sena thought as he stared in awe. Slowly, a blush crept across his cheeks. Oh, Sena knew he admired Shin for his sporting abilities and his sheer dedication. He knew he shared a friendship with the older lineman that was not limited to only football.

Flashback

It was early Saturday morning. In fact, it was so early it should be known as Friday night. But nonetheless, Sena was out and jogging. The reason being the tall football player, who was jogging next to him. With the news of the World Cup, Shin had asked him to train with him. It made sense. They were both aces and suited to the same endurance training. Not to mention, Shin was Sena's friend and offered to help him with his weight training.

They jogged in relative silence, slowly drawing to the end of their route. They both slowed down to a walk, cooling down their muscles, in synch without realizing it.

"Sena-kun," Shin suddenly said, gaining Sena's full attention, "what are you doing today?"

Sena tumbled at the words, looking up at the taller player. "Um... Nothing really."

Shin nodded stoically, "Then would you mind coming with me to the cinema? There is a specially screening of Remember the Titans with Japanese subtitles."

Sena stared at the ground as he face flushed at the thought. Going to watch a movie with Shin? The idea made his giddy, which made Sena to frown at what exactly he was feeling. He never felt this way about anyone or anything. Except maybe a football game...

"Oh! Sorry Shin-san, got caught up thinking," Sena blurted out when he realized that Shin was staring at him waiting for an answer. "I would like that a lot."

End Flashback

Deciding to leave those five for the end, Sena randomly opened an e-mail. He blanched slightly as he read the recipient but read it nonetheless.

IO, Shrimp.

My fucking twin is making me make sure you're okay. He said it's my duty as the Captain and as your ex-teammate. I hope you sorted out that asshole of a Coach. I know people if you need...

Got to admit, there's not much competition around now, but you have everyone training like crazy. And you better come back soon so the fucking blonde can stop looking like someone killed his dog. He's no fun in bed when he worries about stuff. So get your ass back ASAP!

The Nagas are going to crush everyone without a challenge if you don't get back before the tournament. And that would be fucking boring. Though Shin and Yameto should provide some entertainment.

I told my fucking brother you don't need anyone watching your back. On the field you're dangerous as it is. You better improve cos you're DEAD next time we meet.

Agon

Sena stared at the letter in slight shock. Agon wasn't any different but he actually, in a round about way, complimented him! Sena laughed slightly at the fact that Agon was captain. Briefly, Sena wondered what it was like to have a captain who didn't attend practices...

Shaking his head, Sena replied with a friendly e-mail, along with a promise of facing Agon when he came back to Japan. Pausing, Sena added the post script hesitantly, commenting how Hiruma was already sure he would be back soon and wished them the best in their relationship.

'Kami help us if they end up in the same university team while they are dating. At least they can't reproduce now which many people will be thankful for...' Sena thought as he clicked on the next e-mail.

Grinning, Sena read the letter from his childhood friend; well, one of the letters from Riku.

Sena!

How are you doing? Is anyone giving you trouble? If they are, screw keeping your identity a secret and teach them a lesson!

Things are going well over here; training as usual. We will be the one to challenge Deimon for the title. You better watch your back, Sena, because I'm going to catch up to you.

You now, it's not fair. I just got back and we just found each other again and you leave the country. I missed you when I left middle school. I was so happy when I found you at Deimon. I thought we would be best friends again. Then I found out your were Eyeshield 21 and I couldn't help but feel proud at how much you've achieved. Even if it was without me.

Well, just don't forget me Sena. Keep training and stay safe. I miss you.

Always,

Riku

Sena frowned slightly at the letter. It was very unlike Riku. He was alluding to something. And Sena's sixth sense said it was not going to like. To Sena, Riku seemed to have forgotten that Sena could never forget him. He was his best friend and taught him how to run.

Sighing, Sena quickly typed a letter back talking about inane things and school. And reassured Riku that no, he will not forget Riku.

Clicking on Yameto's e-mail, Sena was somewhat surprised to find it short.

Sena,

How are you? I hope you're giving them hell over there; I heard they found out you were Eyeshield. Uphold the title now that you hold it!

There is something you should know: there are rumors that the Christmas Bowl will be postponed if not cancelled this year. My contacts told me that the World Cup was a huge success that they were planning on something similar. But it's all speculation right now. I'll keep you posted.

Yamato.

Sena stared at the letter. 'Cancel the Bowl?' he thought to himself, before shrugging it off, 'but it's just speculation. I rather not worry about it. Our goals do not change.'

Quickly, Sena typed out a 'thank you' and that he will uphold the Eyeshield 21 title.

Checking Mamori's e-mail with the subject 'urgent', Sena found that she repeated what Yameto said. Shrugging, he opened the 'Deimon e-mail' and smiled to himself.

Hey Sena!

Things are going good over here and we hear about you every day from Hiruma. We miss you so much. We finally got a substitute replacement for running back; but only until you get back. His name is Kai and he is okay with that. He prefers wide receiver anyway. He's fast but not nearly fast enough to beat Shin and them so hurry up and come back!

Speaking of Shin, that guys runs past Deimon every day. At first Hiruma thought that he was spying, even though he doesn't seem like the type, and confronted him about it. He just stared at Hiruma and said that he was just checking if you had come back yet. That guy is obsessed with you! I swear, it's like he had a crush on you Sena. So be careful around him.

Monta is good; he's been training other receivers. He and Suzuka are dating actually. I'm still single. Taki is an idiot as usual but he said to say 'Good luck over there in America; it's a tough crowd for us geniuses. But, the team needs their ace back so hurry back.' The brothers are doing well, and are training the line.

The team's shaping up, and from Hiruma, I hear that you are doing well in learning your Captaincy duties. I really must say congratulations on the plays you and Hiruma came up with. They really are good!

Right now, it's only training. So keep safe and stay well. We miss you!

Love Mamori-nee-chan and team.

PS. Do you homework and study hard!

Sena laughed at the e-mail. The team sounded good; and he knew form Hiruma the finer details concerning them. They didn't know it but Hiruma has detailed information about their life, from relationships to fitness. But it was good to hear from them; even if it was just short notes every two days or so.

Mamori-nee-chan and Team,

Hey guys! It's good to know you are all still alive and doing well. Don't worry; I'll be back soon. We will still be the number one team. You guys remember when at the World Cup Agon hid the uniforms and the 'second string' had to play while we fetched them? They held their own. The team as it is right now is amazing. You will be fine!

I'm good, despite the work over here being so hard! But on the bright side I'm now playing first string for the Hawks. Max, the captain, knew I who I was and I was forced to play against Panther. I think Hiruma will show you the video of the game. He's still very good.

Apart from training, everything's normal. I miss you guys so much. I've made some friends; but they are nothing like you guys. Though, I can proudly say that my weigth training has improved (50 kg!) and my endurance has increased. So, I'll be better than ever when I get back.

See you soon!

Sena. (Cpt. Deimon, ES21)

Sena sighed as he signed off the e-mail like Hiruma told him too. It was his title and Hiruma said he would face 'punishment' if he didn't. And Sena knew that Hiruma would find out.

Looking at his inbox, Sena swallowed. He had stalled enough as he moved the mouse over the oldest e-mail from Shin.

Flashback

Sena blushed at the girl in the ticket counter stared at them while Shin bought the tickets. Shin had refused to let Sena pay for his own, stating that he had invited him out and he would pay.

Sena tried to argue but one look form the stoic eyes shut him up. And it was likely that Shin would tackle him to shut him up and Sena could do without the bruises.

They walked towards the cinema when Shin stopped and turned to Sena.

"Sena-kun, would you like some snacks? I will not have any but there is time if you wish to buy some," Shin said, face like stone. Sena shook his head and smiled.

"No thanks," Sena said softly, "my mum insisted I eat before I came."

Shin nodded and continued to walk towards the cinema, with Sena trailed behind him. They made their way to their seats; the middle ones, two rows from the back. They sat down in silence and waited for the film to begin.

"Have you.." Sena swallowed, as he couldn't take the silence anymore, "Have you seen this movie before?"

Shin turned his stare to Sena, regarding him behind his stoic mask. "Yes, it was in English though. I believe that I missed much of the film. It's not only about football but also about being a team."

Silence fell once again, as Sena stared at his lap to avoid Shin's stare.

"Have you seen it?" Shin hesitantly asked.

Sena shook his head and smiled, "No, but if it has football in it then it must be good!"

At that Shin smiled slightly and nodded. Almost as if on cue the lights dimmed as the promotions began. That ended the conversation between them.

End flashback

Sena-kun,

I've enclosed an updated training schedule and methods of relaxing your body. It's important to relax the muscles and bones to prevent injury or strain.

I would also like to point out that you should build up the training slowly. You have not trained as I have, so be wary of running yourself to exhaustion.

My training is going well and I hope to catch up to you in the near future. It's strange how much having a worthy rival has improved my training and skill.

Ojou is doing well, though we suffered from Takami's graduation. The quarterback needs some training, but he has got potential. Both Sakuraba and Takami send their regards.

Stay well and keep training,

Shin Seijuro.

Sena smiled lightly at the e-mail before opening the next one. It was blank save for an attachment, which turned out to be a complimentary eating plan for the training schedule.

The next e-mail was a weight specified training schedule that Shin drew up for Sena's body-type. Sena blushed as it included a sheet to keep a record of his progress and that it was simple signed 'Seijuro'.

The second to last e-mail was the match schedule for the up-coming tournament. Sena deleted it as Hiruma had already given him one. It was printed and stuck on his wall. Glancing at it, Sena had a heavy heart as he wished he would be back in time to compete, even if was just for the pre-tournament and not the Christmas Bowl. The First round of the Spring Tournament would start in two weeks.

Sena slowly read Shin's latest e-mail, a blush slowly rising.

Sena-kun,

How are you? How is schooling in America? I heard that you coach finally knows who you are an dthat you are playing for the first string. About time; training is good but in-game experience is more valuable.

I'm glad to hear that your training is going so well. I look forward to facing you on the field. It's exhilarating to play against you. Sena, you've made football fun again. I like getting stronger and you have given me a challenge. So train as hard as you can, because the Ojou knights (and me) are going to come at you with everything we have.

My training is going well and the team is doing well. We are a defensive team, and there are a few new players have potential. Though I do miss training with you. I find my jogs lonely these days.

By the way, there is a Japanese dubbed version of Remember the Titans out now. I have purchased the DVD of it. We can watch the it when you come back. It seems that I have been, as Takami says, 'partially cured of my technology disorder.' I am able to use a computer by myself without the thing breaking.

Do you know when you will back? Will you be back for the tournament? There are rumors, I'm unsure if Yameto has informed you as he has me, that the Chrismas Bowl may be postponed or even cancelled.

I have started looking at universities; as we will both have to apply next year. There are a few that interests me; their football programs are the best in Japan. Have you given any thought to it? Or are you going to attend Notre Dame? The idea of playing on the same team as you has crossed my mind. It would be refreshing as I enjoyed playing and training with you last year.

It's time for me to jog, so I will end this. Good luck with your training and games. And congratulations with your win against Panther. I can't wait to face your 'Hyperspeed'.

You friend,

Seijuro.

The same giddy feeling filled Sena again. He blanched as it hit him like a truck.

Flashback

During the film, Sena shivered. The air-conditioning was cold and he had forgotten his jacket. So engrossed in the film, Sena didn't even notice when Shin careful draped his own jacket on Sena's shoulders with a small smile.

At the end of the film, Sena blushed when he realized that he had been cuddling into Shin's larger, warm jacket during the film. Stammering his thanks, he blushed as he returned it.

Shin shook his head as they exited the building.

"It's colder now. Wear it. Your body mass is less than mine and you are more likely to get sick," Shin said, as he lead the smaller, younger boy home.

End flashback

"Fuck," Sena swore as he stared at the screen, hands ready to type a reply, "I have a crush on Shin!"

* * *

Review

Amira D


	6. Chapter 6

Teenage Rebellion

Disclaimer: I don't own Eyeshield 21 in anyway and no money is being earned off this story.

Summary: At the end of his freshman year, Sena's father gets transferred to USA. If that's not's the worst change in his life, Sena's mother demands that he stop playing American Football. A new life in America means a new start, but is it worth it without his friends, teammates and American Football? Sometimes you have to fight for what you want, and that's a lesson Sena learnt well with the Deimon Devil Bats. SenaxShin

EDITED - 2012

Sena sighed as he stood waiting for the teacher. It was Gym class. And Sena hated Gym; be it in Japan or America. The only thing he was good at was running, and after Hiruma and the training from Hell, American football. Now, Sena stood in the Gym wearing the annoying uniform and awaiting instructions.

The last week was hell. Max had been wrong. People had been drawn to him like moths to a flame. It wasn't like most of them hunted him down but more like, followed him and whispered. They stared and whispered. It was unsettling. And the week had gone past but it didn't stop. In fact, the news had spread and there were various schools that had come in hopes of recruiting him. Sena winced as he remembered when one coach had burst into the cafeteria and offered him a place at one of the top schools in America with a full scholarship and boarding. He had done it in front of his teammates. Max, Alex and Chris had stared in horror. Sena guessed that they had realized just how much people wanted Eyeshield 21 on their team.

Sena sighed as the teacher walked in. Inwardly he frowned as he wondered why teams wanted him so much. It was not like he could guarantee a win; it took a team to win. It took that fire to win. Sure, he was good and few could challenge him, but he was just a spark of that flame.

A whistle brought him out of his thoughts and Sena directed his attention at the teacher.

"Alright, today's lesson will be dodge ball. Line up in two lines, split down the centre! And, I don't care if your best friend is on the other team," the coach yelled out, causing Sena to wince. Sena just sighed and moved to his left, creating distance between himself and the 'other team'.

The game began with a whistle and Sena did what he did best: avoid anyone and anything. The fast reflexes he developed as a runner and as a footballer were put to the test.

Gym was not all that good as Sena realized the catching a dodge ball was a little bit different than a football. In the first round he fumbled and got hit by someone else. The second round he had been targeted by a group of boys in his class. He sat out the optional third round.

Sena shook his head as he observed the game in front of him. He couldn't use his speed, his only weapon, in dodge ball. In fact, the only thing Sena could use was footwork. He couldn't catch or throw the ball well. He was too used to a football. And that thought made Sena smile. He couldn't imagine his life without football.

It seemed that things were finally getting more to the normal standards when their next match came up. The Hawks were playing away. They were playing against a small town team who were decent but wouldn't make the next round. But it was an away match. They were leaving Saturday morning. American football hadn't been a big deal at Deimon until the Devil Bats were winning and making waves. Then again, most people were blackmailed into coming or playing by Hiruma. They avoided him like the plague. So it was slightly shocking to see the team spirit displayed as people came to see them off in the bus. People would also be following them in their cars!

Sena sighed and entered the bus. There really wasn't anyone who he had wanted to see him off. His father was working and his mother wouldn't come. She allowed him to play but she still hated the idea of him playing. She wanted an academic son who played 'safe' sports, like chess. Sena just wasn't like that.

Sena walked to the back of the bus and sat in one of the last rows by the window. He leaned against the window and sighed. He had stayed up later than usual the previous night finishing off his work and then having lessons with Hiruma. He just wanted to sleep during the drive there. Closing his eyes, Sena tried to block out the world.

Sena felt someone sit down beside him. Opening his eyes, he was met with a gold and green. Blinking, Sena recognized Alex's longish blond hair and green eyes. Oh, and the white was his shiny teeth because he was smiling. Sena looked at him owlishly.

Alex looked the younger boy and laughed. "You look tired, sorry for waking you."

Sena yawned and nodded, unknowingly, looking unbearably cute. Alex had to blink the image out of his mind. Shaking his head as the others laughed too, Alex said "Sleep. I'll wake you up when we get there."

Sena smiled gratefully and closed his eyes and drifted back off to sleep. Max and Chris turned around and settled into their seats.

For Sena, the trip passed by very fast and the nap seemed only a few minutes' longs. He felt he had just closed his eyes and he had to wake up again. The voice was insistent that he must wake up and someone was shaking his shoulder. Sena opened his eyes and felt warmth on his one cheek. It took a moment before Sena bolted up and blushed, apologizing to Alex for falling asleep on him.

Alex just waved it off with a smile and teased Sena that he was simply too cute when he was asleep and they didn't have the heart to wake him. Chris and Max joined the teasing though Alex assured him, with a wink ,that he didn't mind. Sena blushed but enjoyed the joking around his new friends. It something he hadn't even dreamed off before he joined the Devil Bats.

The team got ready in the change rooms with the normal chatter. This match was not expected to be a particularly difficult one but they couldn't let their guard down. Rumors were that the team had gotten two new players that were quite good. They were both linemen, Gerry and Julius.

Sena sat down quietly as he waited for the coaches to come in and gave the usual pep talk. They still had time before the match though and Sena was starting to feel the nerves. The adrenaline spreading through his body and the anticipation build. He was finally wearing the Hawks uniform. Sena smiled at the thought as he inspected his shirt.

"What are you smiling about, Sena?" Alex's voice asked, cutting through his thoughts. Sena jumped slightly and blushed lightly at his actions. Alex, already dressed and ready to go, sat down next to him.

'Come to think of it,' Sena thought, 'Alex is a lot taller than me. I only come up to his shoulder when sitting. Then again, I'm like half of Chris's height and Max is only slightly shorter than Alex...'

"Sena?" Alex asked, waving his hand in front of Sena's face as the younger boy zoned out.

"Oh!" Sena gave a start. "Sorry!" Sena blushed red before answering, "I was just thinking it was nice to finally have a Hawks uniform and then I realized how short I am compared to guys. Why is everyone in America so tall?"

Alex stared at Sena. Chris and Max had entered the conversation when Alex tried to get Sena's attention. They too stared. They blinked as they all processes what Sena had said. Blinked again before burst out laughing.

Sena blushed harder and glared at them. He pouted slightly, "Well! You asked!" he all but huffed.

They were interrupted by the Coach Nickle entering, with the two assistant coaches: Boone and Yoast. The team quieten down and most of the players were ready and waiting.

"Alright," Coach Nickle said, gathering attention, "We are playing two separate lines. No one will play both ways unless we need to. This should be a fairly simple game as most of you will remember from last year but watch out for the two new guys, Gerry and Julius Titan. Both have been hunted down for scholarships.

Seeing the nods of the team's general agreement, Coach Nickle nodded before adding, "Be ready to exit in five."

The Hawks ran out on the field, fueled by the cheering and the school band playing, lead on by their captain, Max. The opposition, R.L. Eagles were watching them with weary eyes.

The game began with the first whistle, and Sena found himself on the bench. Coach Nickle had asked him to sit on the bench for the first plays. That he would play Sena as soon as they could read the other team's style of plays. Sena had agreed, more than happy to cheer his teammates on. It was slightly weird that the team didn't need to reply sole on him to win but it was relieving. Sena remembered all too well the pressure during the World Cup.

The Hawks were already nine points up and the Eagles had yet to score. But that didn't mean they weren't putting up a fight. Sena's eyes narrowed. From what he gathered, the Eagles had drastically improved and rallied around the new blood. Sometimes it is the smallest things that can give a team hope. Sena knew that all too well. All it took was one play.

Sena remembered what Hiruma said. "When the opposition gains momentum, you must shut them down early. Don't give them that moment of hope. Don't let one play of theirs influence their mindset. Destroy their mindset and you have almost won the match."

Sena sighed and eyed Coach Nickle nervously. He wanted to point it out but it wasn't his place. Sena looked around and spotted Max drinking some water as the defense took the field. Sena grinned and approached him. Max looked up and met Sena's brown gaze.

"What's the matter?" Max asked, seeing Sena's face.

Sena sighed and replied in a quiet voice, "They are gaining momentum. If we don't stop them now with a mind shattering play it could get dangerous. Winning the mental battle is half the match."

Max stared at Sena for a moment before his eyes drifted to the coach. His eyes widened at what their running back ace was saying. Max nodded and walked over to the coach to have a word. Sena watched the exchanged from his spot on the bench, as the coach nodded to what Max was saying before shooting Sena an approving look.

"Sena!" the coach called as the defense line walked off the field for a change over. "Max!"

The two walked to the coach, "Sena, you're in for Anthony. Max, we are going to hit them hard. Do the Nelson 23 with a reverse corkscrew."

Sena had stared at the coach as he mentally tried to figure out what the hell he just said. Sena racked his brains. Nelson 23 was the normal running back play. Reverse corkscrew was...? Sena frowned before blinking. It was double pass and then a back pass with a pass-off to the running back.

Sena sighed in relief as he followed Max onto the field. He had been worried he wouldn't remember which play and how the play worked. That would have disastrous to say the least. Joining the circle of players on the field, Sena smiled at his teammates. He didn't really know everyone by name but he could recognize their faces. He was only close to Max, Chris and Alex on the team. They were the only ones who befriended him when no one knew who he was and Sena was fine with that.

Breaking the circle, Sena got into position. He would buy time by joining the linemen and then appear out of nowhere for the back pass. Sena's breathing calmed and his eyes steeled over. The familiar feeling fell over him. The one he had when he played. The adrenalin-filled calm. And he loved it.

The whistle blew and the linemen jerked forward to stop the opposition. As their team got set up, one of the opposition's linemen broke free and dashed towards Max. Sena then bolted. Using a fast acceleration, Sena threw his body at the player, buying Max those few seconds to pass the ball on. Sena got up and disappeared into the fray, leaving behind a confused lineman.

The ball passed forward again as the opposition defense finally caught up. But before he was tackled, the Hawk passed the ball backwards to Max. The Eagle's defense ran up field to defend against a long pass. They didn't expect Max to pass the ball back into Sena's hands.

Sena's hands clutched the ball and tucked it with his one arm. Looking through his eyeshield, Sena could see the holes in the defense as he sprinted. He ran at the speed of light, passing all the defenders, no matter what they tried. He unconsciously used his trademark moves such as the Devil Ghost and the 4th Dimension. He was running on pure instinct.

Reaching the other side, Sena's hearing came back from hearing only his heart's pounding to the cheering of the wild crowd. The Eagles stared in absolute horror at the small player that moved like lightening: fast, wild and unpredictable.

And then the chants filled the field as the Hawk supporters went mad.

"Eye-shield! Eye-shield! Eye-shield!"

Sena smirked at Max. They had done quite a mental blow to the Eagles and it showed in their eyes.

The game ended with a score of 52-0. The Hawks had a walk over game and Sena truly understood how much a mental battle a game could be. Sena was feeling slightly tired, more so from earlier rather than the game. After the shower and changing, Sena yawned as he entered the bus, ready to sleep all the way back. Surprisingly, Alex sat next to him again and gave him a smile while nodding. Chris and Max sat in front of them. Sena nodded off to sleep while the rest of the team chatted excitedly at their win.

"Why do you think he's so tired?" Chris asked Max, who in turn frowned. Max sighed and he shook his head, "It's the school work. He has to work twice as hard because English is his second language. He studied everything in Japanese for years and now he's taking a higher level of English not to mention all his subjects in English. Imagine you moving to Japan and going to a Japanese school."

Chris and Alex winced at the thought. Alex finally said, "We should offer to help him. We can't speak Japanese but we can help him with maths and understanding some subjects."

The other two nodded and smiled at sleeping boy who had become their friend and teammate. There was just something about him that screamed at you to protect him, even if you knew how capable he was.

Japan...

Hiruma grinned as he read the Fucking Shrimp's report. He was actually using his lessons with his new team and coming up with some interesting ideas. He was starting to understand the different facets to the game and without realizing it: what it took to be a captain.

But there were bigger things foot. His sources say that there would be only one Bowl that year and it was to be delayed. It was to allow more training time. After the Bowl, certain teams and players would be invited to a training camp. This training camp was for the Youth World Cup. But this world cup was universities and High Schools. At the camp the team to represent Japan would be chosen.

But it bought the Devil Bats time to get back their AWOL captain from America. There was another frustration. He couldn't get the brat to transfer back until the next month. It was the soonest he could come back. But then there was also the problem that the Brat was getting attached to his team over there.

Hiruma frowned. Perhaps another training camp was in order. And with that, he smirked evilly. The team suddenly got shivers down their spines and turned slowly to their temporary captain. With the smirk-smile on his face they wished for a quick painless death for whatever he was planning.

Shin Seijuro checked his e-mail. By himself. Without destroying anything. He was cured, or at least partially. Back to the topic at hand, Shin was pleased to see an e-mail from his rival-friend. It seemed that things were going better in America and he was enjoying himself. Shin frowned at this. He had made new friends and teammates.

But he always spoke of there in particular: his Captain Max and Chris and Alex. There was something burning in his chest which made Shin frown. It wasn't heartburn or a heart attack. Why was he angry that Sena made new friends?

A chill entered Shin as he thought of something new: what if Sena didn't want to come back? What if he liked his new team enough to stay. What if never got to see him again?

Shin frowned as he read the cheerful e-mail and his frown deepened. He liked the younger boy and wanted to see him again. He wanted him to be happy so why he angry that Sena was having a good time at his new school.

'Maybe,' Shin pondered, 'maybe it's because I don't want to lose him as a friend.' And that thought struck Shin hard. He sat there and stared at the computer screen.

Shin sighed and carefully wrote a reply, stating how things were going in Japan and with his team. He also asked the question: when are you coming back?

Shin sent off the e-mail and hoped for a quick reply. Shin smiled as he thought of the younger boy. He wished Sena was back already. He missed spending time with him.

Yamato frowned as he read the e-mail he had gotten about Christmas Bowl. It wasn't going to postponed, rather, brought forward. The Spring Tournament would be cut short, ending at District level. Without a second thought, he forwarded it to all the team captains. Well, the ones that had his respect. And Sena-kun. He definitely had to know if he was going to come back in time.

There was no doubt in his mind that the Eyeshield 21 would return to the Japanese shores and something told him that the Sena that would return would be an even bigger threat on the field. And a part of Yamato couldn't wait for it.

America...

The next two week past by incredible fast for Sena and the Hawks. It was a two week break before the regional tournament of the teams that were still in the running. Then only the first two would go to the national tournament. And that would take place right after Regional's. Max had explained that everything had been pushed forward for some reason that everyone was being tight lipped about. Sena had frowned as he remembered Yamato's e-mail and the hints that Hiruma had been dropping.

The Tournament was being held as knockout rounds in the capital of each region. The Hawks were going to be away from school for a week to able to take part. There would be living in a hotel for the week and a half, and training everyday there wasn't a match.

Sena had packed himself but his mother had hovered by the door the whole time. She didn't want him to leave to play American Football, no matter how he tried to convince her otherwise, but at the same time she worried about him. that he wouldn't pack everything or forget something important. Sena sighed and he knew he had no doubt that when he went to sleep she would double check everything herself.

Sena couldn't wait for the tournament. It was a huge step for the team if they could make it past regional's, unlike the previous years. And Sena wanted to help his friends achieve their dream.

The morning to leave finally came and Sena said goodbye to his parents. His mother just pretended he wasn't going to go and play football and hugged him goodbye. His father wished him luck and told him to do his best. Sena smiled. He wouldn't just do his best, and a very Hiruma-like smirk crossed his features as he thought, 'I won't just do my best, I'll make sure we win.'

Sena grabbed the bus that morning as he wasn't carrying his bag all the way to school. Sena hadn't used the bus since the first day so he was hyper aware when everyone stared at him. Sena knew there were rumors flying around the school and most students were shocked at exactly who he was. Sena did his best to ignore it all.

Finally getting off the bus, Sena made his way across the car park to his team that was waiting. Sena smiled at the three that were waiting for him. Alex and Chris dragged him onto the bus after putting his bag away for him. They had reserved seats and a place for Max who was handling the register of who had arrived.

The bus trip was boring which he slept through most of it. Sena sat next to Alex yet again while Chris and Max sat in front of them. It was routine now. While Sena slept, leaning against Alex; Chris and Max turned around wearing large grins.

Alex swallowed. His gut told him that he wasn't going to like this. That something very bad was going to happen. And when Max opened his mouth, Alex hated being right.

"So, Alex. When were you going to tell us you were sweet for our little Sena?" Max asked. Alex blushed at what he said and shushing noises, checking that Sena was still asleep.

"Don't dodge the question, 'Lex." Chris threw in helpfully as two pairs of eyes bore into him.

Alex sighed and allowed his eyes to drift to the younger boy leaning against him. His eyes softened at the sight.

"I don't know," Alex replied softly. "I don't know but all I know is that I really like him. That I don't want to see him hurt or cry. I love his smile and want to keep seeing it."

The two in front kept quiet at hearing how serious his tone was. Chris hesitantly said, "Alex, you know he's going back to Japan. I mean, they want him back. He isn't even staying the full year here; he said so himself."

Alex nodded, "I know. But I still can't help it."

No one brought up the topic again as Sena slept blissfully through all the drama around him.

The hotel they stayed in was nice but the important fact was that down the block and across the street was a field that they could use for training. The training was a tad lighter than normal as the coaches didn't want the players to be tired for the game the next day.

There were sixteen teams that were competing and the first match, Sena fond lacking a challenge. There was no one that challenged him. Hell, he didn't even run at light speed at all and they managed to score 102-00 win. It was only later did Sena discover that most of the first string for that team were involved with in a fight and had been suspended pending expulsion. Sena almost felt sorry for them. Almost. Deimon knew what it was like being given a beating but they knew how to pick up the pieces and come back stronger than ever. If you didn't have a full team, you made a plan, or blackmailed, members.

There second match was against the second's favorites, after Nasa of course. They proved to be a challenge as they had quite devious quarterback. And for once, Sena could sympathize with Deimon's rivals. It was just annoying to play against them as you never knew what they were going to throw at you. Coach Nickle had been spitting fire until Sena offered what little expertise. At least Hiruma was happy he got to practice his trick plays. They had just won that match before going to the next round.

The finals were a challenge, not as much as Nasa, but still tough. Though the coach was foolish (read: stupid) enough to try and seal Sena's movement on the pitch, leaving gaping holes in the defense. It was not to say that the Hawks without Sena were weak. They were the best team the school had in years, in fact. So Sena lead a merry goose chase, often dodging the defense and getting free, much to the other teams frustration. Like in the Nasa game, Sena managed to develop new moves as certain circumstances pressured him. That, and the extra training paid off. It was noted that he didn't use Hyperspeed.

The matches had been easy overall and there had only been a handful of players that provided Sena with a challenge. Challenges that helped evolve him. Sena smirked as though of all the new footwork he had created. The Last Right, The Deimon Hellraiser and Deimon Devil. Most of them he was forced to use again Panther, once again. In fact, the two of them often went running together at the tournament.

Returning to their school, the Hawks received a Hero's Welcome. They had won the Regional Tournament and were going to Nationals for the first time in 5 years! The MVP had been Sena, who blushed when his picture was placed in the newspaper. But for Nationals, they had alot more work to do.

Sena stretched out his muscles. It was finally Friday and practice had just ended. For Sena, it was a grueling practice involving tackles and weight training.

Inwardly, Sena pondered his changing feelings. It had been two weeks since the fateful conversation with Hiruma and he felt guilty now. He may miss the semifinals and the finals of Nationals. He felt guilty that his new team had placed their hopes on him to help them achieve their dream. The same dream the Devil bats had in Japan. Sure, the Devil Bats will always be his team, but the Hawks grew on you. Sena couldn't help but feel he was letting his teammates, coaches and friends down. He was going to destroy their dream, and for many it was their last year.

Sena frowned as he shook himself mentally. But the Devil Bats needed him. He was to be there captain and how could he let those friends down. How could he let his rivals in Japan down. How could he let... Shin down. Sena blushed at the thought. Shin was always playing somewhere in the back of his mind. Sena couldn't help but draw up the memory of the older man. Tall, but not freakishly like Sakuraba-san. Muscular body and strong hands. The blush deepened as Sena's teenage mind drew up a mental image of the knight topless.

'But,' Sena couldn't help but think, 'the only way he truly sees me is as a rival and an American football player.' His heart dropped at the thought. If he didn't return to Japan he wouldn't see Shin again. But if he did return to Japan he would still only be a rival to the lineman.

Then there was the Hawks. They didn't seem like much when compared to the likes that played in the Junior World Cup, but they had heart. They kept pushing even when it seemed like there were at their limit. And they all loved the game. They were like a family and Sena could admit they he was starting to feel like one of them.

It all boiled down to the question: to go or not to go. To return or not to return? Whose trust would he betray by abandoning? The Hawks or the Devil Bats. And for once, Sena was not one hundred percent sure...

Read and Review.

Amira D.


End file.
